


Vacation

by barbika1508



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Happy Ending, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbika1508/pseuds/barbika1508
Summary: This is basically Rafe taking time of and wanting to take his girlfriend Y/N to a holiday, to get to know her better as they’re relationship is relatively fresh. He’s accepting his feelings towards her and this vacation is kind of a process along of him realizing things. The same goes for Y/N in a way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> //example// means the conversation is done over a phone.   
> I found this on my hard drive from the time I was hardcore into Uncharted. I got some pieces missing, so I edited the story filled out some blanks but I’m too lazy to rewrite some parts so eff it, I’m posting this as a piece it’s fine as it is. Better than rotting alone on my hard drive. Also, I wrote this 2 years ago! It’s not written properly as English isn’t my first language and at that time I was still learning how to write properly so heads up.

**//Hello? //** I answer with a smile as I walk over to the first chair and stop there momentarily.

**//You should really reconsider on having a phone. //** Rafe’s amused tone comes from the other side making me grin, as I pick on the thread on the end of the chair.

**//I’m sorry, yet again. But in my defence, and take me seriously it was all work stuff. //** I defend myself.

**//Work stuff? //** Rafe chuckles at my use of words probably.

**//Yes, work. Got homework and all too to get supplies. //** I say proudly. ****

**//Don’t call work homework. //** he laughs quietly on the other side amused while I grin proudly shifting from my left leg onto my right.

**//Okay then, I was being a boring person like my boyfriend is and talked business. Bills, transcripts, founding ecc. //** I mock him in the end to which he laughs more, while I chuckle quietly trying to listen to his laughter, that’s still a rare thing.

**//Oh, Miss L/N what am I going to do with you? //** he says teasingly as he calms down slowly.

**//Many things Mr Adler many things. //** I try a seductive tone but end up giggling at myself.

**//Many things you say? //** He asks smugly to which I nod and hum **//How about I take you to Sicily? //** he asks and my brain goes blank for a moment.

**//Huh? //** I can’t even form a word while he laughs at my surprise.

**//You heard me. I would like to take you to Sicily. Just me and you. A week. //** he says directly **//We leave tomorrow. //**

Silence settles as I’m lost for words. I glance up numbly across the empty apartment. Chloe went out to get more intel on the place we’re crashing at while F/N went to get us basic camping gear, while OF/N went to get ammo, and OF/N went to get other weapons. But its true that we postponed the trip onto two more weeks.

**//Y/N? //**

**//I’m here, I’m…Sicily. Vacation. I don’t have that kind of money right now Rafe I don’t…//**

**//Honestly, the money is the least of your problems. We’ve talked about this. I want to do this. I want to take you somewhere. And have you to myself, I am selfish. //** I can hear the smile as he speaks while I frown and turn my back to the guys instead, walking slowly around the table.

**//It’s not fair for you to pay for anything for me. //** I reply seriously.

**//I’m your boyfriend. It’s completely fair, obligatory. //**

**//That’s flowers and chocolates dummy. //**

He chuckles at that **//Or a trip. Runaway with me Y/N. //**

**//I can’t just leave out of the blue. I have a job and all, I have things to sort Rafe. Million things to do. //** I try to reason with him **//And YOU! You’re the greater workaholic than I am! //**

He laughs again **//As far as I know you are free of duties, you’ve told me you’re leaving on a business trip in 2 weeks meaning you can take a leave of work for a week. //** I shake my head in disbelief **//As for me, don’t worry about it. I am my own boss need I remind you. //** he gets back into his smug and amused demander while I frown and roll my chair around, settling myself down, and rolling to face the wall.

**//I don’t…I don’t know what to say. //** I admit honestly raising an arm up to support my head.

**//Say yes first. //** Rafe chuckles as I shake my head.

**//Sicily you say? //** I ask slowly glancing up at the world map I have framed on the wall above the cabinets.

**//Yes ma’am. //** Rafe teases making me finally smile.

**//You’re insane. //** I breathe out as he laughs.

**//I’ll take that as a yes. //** he says simply **//You better start packing, dinner is at 8 tonight. //** he adds again adding more surprises on me **//Now I need to go. I am glad of your answer Miss L/N, till dinner time then. //**

**//I…//** but he cuts the line instead the beeping following. I lower my phone down, seeing the picture of Rafe and myself. It’s one of the only ones I got from him. He doesn’t like being photographed that much, so whenever I try he hides somehow. I have my arm outstretched in the picture and I’m grinning widely as I’m turned to Rafe that’s using his arm to cover up his face.

The screen goes blank and the phone locks itself up after that. I stare at my reflection. Lowering my phone, I glance up at the map of the world that’s on the table from out meeting. Sicily. Italy. I take a quick glance towards the county I was born in, but it makes me jump to my feet instead. Slipping my phone into my front pocket I grab onto the chair and roll it to the table, properly. Nothing is standing out of place.

I mean the guys won’t mind…I could lie…I should lie…should I?

I take in a deep breath. I’m going to Sicily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1st day of vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F/N – Friends Name. I’m not the best with Italian it’s my second language, I speak it better than I write so my bad if I fucked up something.

**~Rafe Adler P.O.V.~**

‘’We’re going to be late.’’ I point out looking into the mirror behind myself as I button up a white sating shirt I got ready yesterday to wear today. No reply comes back for a moment, until she rushes past the doors of the bathroom, and in the next moment appears at the doors and marches in with a bag in her hands.

‘’I’m nearly done.’’ She replies looking like a mess in all honesty. Which only makes her all the more adorable to me. I watch as she quickly rummages through her hygiene bag, and pulls out a toothbrush and toothpaste and quickly starts to brush her teeth. She glances at her hair and sighs at herself, lifting her left free arm for a moment in defeat before she drops it. Smirking I turn to look at myself and run my hand on the side of my hair checking if the gel will hold it together like it should. I feel her eyes on me, but I remain fixing the last details instead.

‘’You have your passport?’’ I ask now turning to her, to which she swiftly turns to look at herself straight in the mirror, while I reach for the cuff button, that’s still lose.

‘’Yes of course.’’ She shrugs and snorts and brushes her teeth faster. She spits suddenly ‘’Excuse me.’’ she says and still with foam around her mouth rushes out from the bathroom, probably to check if she does, which I can only grin at her behavior. She’s frantic now. It must be the nerves. I don’t even know if she’s a good or a nervous flying. She’s hinting more on the latter.

But I’ve noticed she’s not all that lost as most people would say at first glance; she is not organized, she is a messy person, one of those. But instead it’s the complete opposite; an impressive organization. The only problem is that she’s organized in her own way. Her place is shared but is cleaned whenever I came that’s a big tale. Her notes are a mess, they’re all over the place, but she has her own system and it works for her.

Same goes now. I know she packed everything she needs. I know she sorted everything first, brought everything she needs together before she packed it up. It’s amusing to see her, have to go double check on herself. I turn around to watch her march back into the bathroom, the foam half dried on the corner of her lips.

‘’Got my passport, driver’s license, ID, library card, business card, all them credit cards, I’m sorted.’’ She rambles on grabbing for the toothbrush to which she starts to brush again, but then stops and turns to me and in two steps she’s before me ‘’Let me.’’ she states raising her hands up simply over my own, with which I’m struggling to button up the summer satin shirt. Or so it seems that I’m struggling.

‘’Thank you.’’ I say and drop my right hand for the moment, as her fingers work quickly on the button and then the other on my right hand ‘’You took something warm? We still need to get from New York to the warmer place.’’ I point out smirking as she nods, and then reaches for the toothbrush.

‘’M notthh stuphikddddd…’’ she slurs and backs away to her sink.

‘’I am just looking out for you.’’ I reply slowly stepping towards her as she fastens her brushing, and looks at me with a glare. I’ve noted that she’s not a morning person, when she has to wake up for something ‘’I hope you packed your swimmers. Or didn’t. On either occasion I am okay with it.’’ I go on to which she now properly glares at me making me grin smugly, before she spits into the sink and leans in to drink water ‘’Flattering.’’ I add on as she raises up, towel in her hand from the counter.

‘’Its 5 am in the morning, just…no.’’ she says simply and just hands me the towel she just wiped her mouth with, while with her bag in hand she rushes outside the bathroom. I can’t help but to laugh after her and follow behind, watching her in total amusement, as she places one knee on her suitcase, and starts to zip it up.

‘’Need help?’’ I ask, just as the zipper starts to work.

‘’No, I got it.’’ she says proud of herself, and then finishes rolling the zipper, before she locks the two together, and glances at me.

‘’Um…should I even ask?’’

‘’I’m just cautious.’’ She shrugs and walks to the walk-in closet. Does she think we’re flying on a regular plane? I think she does. I thought it was obvious otherwise. Fuck it’s adorable how much she underestimates me sometimes, with bizarre things like this that don’t mean much. Shaking my head, I walk over to where she raised her suitcase. I pull the lever out, ready to start dragging it out.

‘’Wait on me.’’ she calls now walking out, dressed up. She has tight sweats on, good brand, and matching darker shaded grey hoodie, that has neon green patters here and there and she’s wearing sneakers. I glance down at myself, at the suit pants, silky shirt, and Italian shoes. Compared to her, we are completely different people at the moment ‘’Why are you so happily smiling? Your way to cheerful this time of the morning. That should be illegal to be awake fucking hell.’’ She mutters the last part to herself more than to me, as she walks towards the exit from the bedroom while pulling her hair into a pony tail.

‘’Nothing.’’ I reply shaking my head and following after her. This is going to be a fun trip.

**~Reader’s P.O.V.~**

‘’You rented a whole mansion?! For a whole week? On top of the hill?!’’ my voice just keeps going higher and higher with each word that I speak. Rafe next to me chuckles, hand resting comfortably on my right knee while I keep looking outside like a little kid.

‘’It’s just a house Y/N.’’ Rafe replies back amused, while I turn back to look at him shaking my head.

‘’Is everything made of gold like the details…’’ I trail off trying to remain serious but when I look at him I can’t help but to burst into laughter at the expression he makes, when he reads that I’m totally bullshitting him.

‘’You are ridiculous.’’ He states simply, making me grin as the driver drives onto what my guess is the official property of the house.

‘’My middle name.’’ I reply glancing around. The estate as it is doesn’t look that much. It’s more the house, like I said standing on top of the freaking hill.

‘’Isn’t your middle name…’’ he starts but I quickly turn to him, and grab onto his face surprising him, but he doesn’t push me away when I lean in to kiss him and shut him up properly. I feel him smile into the kiss, which breaks my own serious intent, causing me to break into a fit of giggles leaning away looking at him, still holding him close.

‘’Well that was…’’ he starts and muses at me as he raises his free hand to remove a strand of hair from my face.

‘’Only the beginning.’’ I reply a bit seductively and wiggle my eyebrows to which he raises his at me grin widening once more. But I can hear the window slightly rolling down from the front of the limousine.

‘’I am sorry to interrupt Mr. Adler but we have arrived.’’ The driver says in a very thick Italian accent making me turn forward for a moment. He didn’t lower the window down completely.

‘’So, shall we go explore a bit?’’ I ask excitedly pulling my legs back, despite Rafe’s hand still remaining on my right thigh, and him holding me close to him. I reach blindly down for the sneakers I’m still wearing, while he sighs slightly looking annoyed at first.

‘’Exploring you say.’’ He says and hints for me to continue as he does the same, as I’m doing.

‘’The house.’’ I reply ‘’Mainly the master bedroom, I’m very keen on finding out what treasures lie there.’’ I tease nudging him. For a moment as he’s tying his shoe laces he goes very serious. Angry even a bit but for a split moment, before he’s straightening up hand back on my knee now, a devious smirk on his face.

‘’After you, partner.’’

**~Next day~**

‘’I’m just saying I wouldn’t mind it.’’ I continued to rant on and cross my arms as I look ahead of me, at the huge hotel pool. Next day when we both woke up in the middle of the afternoon, he already had a plan on today’s activities. So, I kept quiet and went along. I was expecting a tour of the city, or the high hills around the town that we’re in. But no. He did something I’ve would never guessed. He took us to the only 5-star hotel in the city, just to sit by the pool and do nothing. They have top food; we’ve just ate in the restaurant and the service they’re nice so far.

‘’Do you know the definition of a vacation? Have you ever been on one Y/N?’’ Rafe asks in a teasing way to which I sigh glaring at him, his hand landing on my raised knee. We are settled on one huge sunchair together. He’s a very touchy man I discovered. He didn’t show it till, now only when others were near on the galas we’ve attended but I thought it was more of a possessive thing. This time that no one in particular is checking us, he’s doing it on his own. And every chance he gets. I don’t mind it at all, it’s a nice change of sort.

‘’Yes, I’ve been on a vacation before Rafe.’’ I snap back to which he laughs lowly ‘’Multiple, in places you’ve probably never heard off to.’’ I reply and slip my legs to the side on the ground.

‘’Are you upset darling?’’ he teases me, to which I turn around to show him my tongue making him chuckle once more.

‘’Thirsty.’’ I reply placing my hands onto my hips glancing around ‘’Do you want something?’’ I ask but when I turn back he is obviously checking me out.

‘’The waiter is right there; you can order from here.’’ He mentions to the guy that’s a few feet away from us, while pushing the sunglasses from his eyes on top of his head while I snort.

‘’And make you miss the incredible view that is me?!’’ I reply smugly smirking mischievously as I walk forward and away from him. And I’m trying hard to be as sexy as possible, and at the same time not too much to not be too obvious or clumsy actually. I don’t go along with pools very well. I do take the chance to glance around the place. The real beach if further down, across the pool. But I walk around instead, looking at the guests. Not many but enough to connect that here are wealthy older men, with they’re mistresses. Look at me being professional evaluator and all.

Walking to the bar, I settle there, glancing around for a moment as the bartender is not here. There are two girls not far away from me, obviously staring at me. I only smile, but they look away to which I nod to myself, and glance up at the menu and what they’re offering.

‘’I’m so sorry for the wait Mrs. Adler what can I offer you?’’ suddenly a guy comes, speaking with a thick accent, as he walks behind the bar. He looks very charming, and handsome I’m not going to lie. But I’m surprised at the name he called me.

‘’It’s L/N actually. And I’ll have um…a Pina colada. Why not?’’ I smirk as he grins back at me showing off his pearly white teeth nodding.

‘’Coming right up.’’ he says and starts moving around the round bar immediately, pulling all sort of glasses out, and tools for some reason. I don’t comment I watch for a moment, before I turn around and glance at Rafe across the pool, his sunglasses still on top of his head. He’s supporting his head with his arms, which at the same time makes him flex his muscles. He narrows his eyes a bit as his eyes met my own. But he smiles, while I and show him my tongue making him shake his head a bit.

Turning around I sigh, looking towards the sea.

‘’Guarda là. E guarda lui. Come lo ha intrappolato strega.’’(Look at him and look at her, she has trapped him that witch.) One girl speaks surprising me. I bit the inside of my cheek not to smile.

‘’Forse anche lei ha soldi? No che dico guardala. Quel costume di bagno non vale neanche per venti euro. (Maybe she also has money? No what am I saying just look at her. The bikini she has on is not worth over 20 euros.)’’ They both giggle suddenly which raises my anger as well at what they’re saying.

‘’Uffa guarda lo.’’(Uff look at him.) One whines, making me glance back as Rafe relaxed, sunglasses over his eyes, head laid back. I agree he is very hot ‘’Posso a suistiuirmi con il mio…am Tesoro?’’(Can I replace him with my…darling?) I glance into direction of where they are looking at. I smile at another guy that doesn’t waste to check me out by more suitably, while he walks behind the counter to join the hot guy who’s still mixing my Pina colada. If I’d knew it would take this long, I’d listen to Rafe and just let him order it.

‘’…vedi come e chica!’’(…Look how fat she is!) the girls still continue still on me.

‘’…so solo che sono dalla US.’’(…I only know they are from the US.) I turn now to listen to the boys, but keep my eyes on the ocean despise feeling they’re looks on me.

‘’E lei?’’(And her?)

‘’Anche lei credo. Parla come loro.’’(I think her too. She talks like them.) The first bartender adds.

‘’Be non mi dispiacerebbe farle…un guido turistico a lei…se sai che sto parlando…’’(I would mind showing…her a round give her a tourist ride….if you know what I’m saying…) the second one says to which now I bit harder the inside of my cheek.

‘’Perfettamente, anche io ma la differenza da me e te e che io volterai a soddisfar la.’’(Me too but the difference from you and me is that i know how i would satisfy her.) The first bar tender says completely confident while the girls at the end of the bar giggle loudly, but the guy turns to me now with a big bright grin on his face as he slides the tall glass with my drink in it.

‘’There you go Miss L/N.’’ He says with the thick accent while I simply pick it up, smirking.

‘’La ringrazio per la vostra gentilezza. Buona giornata’’ (Thank you for your kindness. Have a nice day.) I reply back easily in Italian to which his face, as well as his buddy’s and the girls that I look at all fall. With a proud smirk, I turn around and start making my way back towards the sunchair where Rafe is now sitting, eyes glued on his phone with a slight frown.

‘’Attenzione!’’ suddenly someone yells to which I glance around to stop as a big pool ball shoots past me and another attractive guy rushes past me catching it ‘’Siete bene?’’(Are you okay?) he asks with a bright smile. But this guy I don’t like in particular. He’s just another rich boy.

‘’Non morirò a causa di qualche goccia d’acqua.’’(I won’t die because of a few drops of water.) I reply back smirking, taking the straw into my mouth, while with a slight smirk I walk past him as he stares after me with a giant grin. But now as I look at Rafe he is glaring in my direction. Even through the sunglasses I know his eyes are steel right now, and for a moment he follows the guy I’ve talked to until I reach the sunchair, his eyes switching onto me.

‘’What was that about?’’ he asks as I settle myself down next to him balancing the drink in my hands.

‘’A rich spoiled brat.’’ I reply, sitting with my legs crossed and slightly turned towards him more ‘’What happened with ‘We’re on a vacation Y/N?’ because your phone is in your hand, as well as that scowl and frown on your face.’’ I point out to which he reaches over to the small table where he leaves his phone and turns to me, one arm coming around me as he leans closer, sunglasses pushed on top of his head once more.

‘’The scowl and frown on my face are all your doing.’’ He replies as he looks at me while I continue to drink the cool sweet drink, to which I only raise my eyebrows at him.

‘’Me? I just went to get a drink, that took forever.’’ I roll my eyes, glancing down at the fruit the bartender stuck to the glass ‘’And listened to how hot you are.’’ I add on to which he chuckles.

‘’You should have listened to me and stayed here.’’ He replies and reaches up to push a curl behind my left ear.

‘’Next time I will.’’ I reply taking a hold of the straw ‘’For it taking so long…I’m getting a beer next time.’’ I add frowning but he only chuckles at me, hand suddenly in mine.

‘’You don’t like it?’’ he asks as he leans down and attempts to take a sip, while I push the glass into his hand and, reach up for his expensive sunglasses, examining them for a moment.

‘’It’s not that, the drink is good.’’ I reply and put the glasses on smirking ‘’I like beer too.’’ I shrug as he lowers the glass and smirks at me shaking his head a bit.

‘’Not appropriate for a lady.’’ He says leaning forward slightly, as I drop my hands onto his knee before my own.

I lean towards him as well smirking ‘’Not a lady.’’ I reply and close the distance into a brief kiss ‘’You taste of Pina colada.’’ I add smirking and reaching back for my drink.

‘’You’re no different. Only slightly sweeter.’’ He replies his lips trailing, ghosting over my cheek. But he moves to the side of my neck, his lips only slightly cooled. I giggle quietly at the sensation and glance ahead of me past us, pressing the straw on my lower lip.

The lifeguard is chilling at his spot, above the pool, while there are some young girls trying to catch his attention. He doesn’t give a fuck about them. There are mostly older guys, past they’re 40 in the jacuzzi hogging the only one for themselves, while they’re mistresses are some chatting others sunbathing without bras of course. It’s Italy after all.

I let out another chuckle as Rafe is still stubbornly trying to get out a proper reaction from me. I stop drinking the Pina colada and lean away, searching his eyes, as he looks towards me. So, I quickly lean in to kiss him, and at the same time press him down so he lies flat on his back. But I kiss him enough to get him hot, and that’s when I stop and straighten up leaving him a bit breathless and confused.

With a grin, I readjust the sunglasses on my eyes and stab with the straw into the white drink the fallen orange piece, trying to dig it out.

‘’You’re playing a game you’re not going to win.’’ I say in a calm even tone, still neutral to this. He sits back up now closer to me. And he’s slightly hoovering but I don’t let that bother me, as I bring the orange up to the top of the glass where I stop it with a finger so it can’t slide back down.

‘’Are you sure about that?’’ his lips are back on my neck, to which I do shiver when he raises to my ear. So, I lean back forcing him to look at me. And its back with a glare, his eyes dark.

‘’100% sure.’’ I reply picking the orange piece with two fingers and raising it up to my lips, where I bite gently into it. His eyes see everything, every movement.

‘’You’re confident. Too bad you’re going to lose.’’ A small smile appears on his lips as I drop the peel back into the almost finished drink, and then proceed to lick my fingers. Thumb first.

‘’You want to bet?’’ I ask ready to lick my pointing, but he’s faster taking a hold of my hand, and brings it to his lips.

‘’100%.’’ He replies licking my finger. Fuck. I am doomed.

**~Rafe Adler P.O.V.~**

The moment I turned the handle off and the water stopped spraying down I heard it. It was clear for whoever was in close range of the house. Music. I listened for a moment opening the glass doors of the large shower. The language and beat of the song is in Spanish. The tone of the song is upbeat, as the male singer sings cheerfully. I never studied Spanish or Portuguese in particular but there are words I recognize as I dry up, quickly. Yet I try to listen to anything else’s besides the blasting tune, that would make anyone go deaf soon enough. Yet besides that nothing else’s is heard.

I get my underwear on, grey gym shorts and a white t-shirt. Walking outside the bedroom is empty. I immediately notice the doors of the balcony are opened wide, the curtains dancing slowly around the doors, in and out.

I don’t miss Y/N’s laptop closed on the bed along with my phone and the books she took with her supposedly to read. She hasn’t touched one. I glance towards the exit, and then make my way to the bed, checking my phone. Already numerous unanswered messages and a few calls. I barely cleared everything an hour ago. But when I unlock my phone I’m surprised with the picture and E/C eyes staring back at me. For a moment I just stare down a smile slowly stretching across my lips, before I swipe the screen and another similar picture. And then another, and another, sillier than the other. All of Y/N. She must have been bored waiting on me. The song switches, the blasting stopping for a moment enough to enable me to hear movement downstairs, and a hum starting but soon followed and overpowered by the music coming back to life.

Looking at my phone I have a smiling Y/N showing me her tongue on the picture. And then I can hear her singing from downstairs. More like shouting along the song. Slipping my phone into my pocket I head into the hallway and skip down the stairs, quickly reaching the bottom floor. Glancing towards the dining area it’s empty until I catch movement in the living room. And suddenly she is there, dancing all over the place. I can already tell she’s trying to dance salsa, or some sort of it. Trying.

She is turned forward so her back is to me; meanwhile she’s also holding a half empty beer bottle. She moves her hips making sharp movements left and right. She’s barefoot, wearing colourful shorts with flower patterns, and a white crop top, hanging very loosely on her frame, showing even more skin because of the way she’s dancing.

‘’…besame…sige me…’’ she sings and then turns around swiftly on her heels eyes closed still for a moment. I shake my head slightly crossing my arms as I continue to watch her amused. And then the E/C eyes are now in person staring at me, the smile only widening while the singing stops for a moment. She continues to move and dance but now is approaching me ‘’…que te quiero tanto, che si rata mi corason, che te tiendo por ti…’’ she sings to me now directly but without an accent. She’s not even stumbling over the words. Yet another pleasant and unexpected surprise from her.

‘’Dance with me.’’ she shouts over music already placing her hands on my forearms. I drop my head to the side as in a slight shake of my head, which only makes her step forward and closer, only slightly pressing her moving body against my own ‘’La tiendo por ti…como la…uolas, ninjo che adora… tu bicicleta…come on Rafe…’’ she whines but not in the demanding type of way. She slows down a bit and pouts slightly making puppy eyes at me. I crack under her pleading look, now grinning at how ridiculous this is.

‘’You know salsa?’’ I ask her, as I drop my hand in an offer.

Her eyes widen but the smile doesn’t disappear ‘’No?’’ she more replies than asks, and takes my hand, but turns around to place the beer on the coffee table before she’s facing me again with an excited grin, while I pull her against me, grinning. This is going to be actually fun.

‘’Follow my lead.’’ I say, listening to the beat of the still ongoing song. In no time, I move her along, stepping forward, backwards to the side. I can see she stopped singing and is focusing on her steps; she even sticks her tongue out slightly in concentration. She really doesn’t know how to dance salsa. I’m not an expert myself but she’s definitely worse than me. So, when the song switches I spin her around. That when she lets that high pitched but adorable giggle, and when I pull her back she’s wide eyed again.

With that I simply lead her around, but let her dance along to which she picks up the right times, when I let go of the rules to salsa. Yet soon after I just relax, force myself to take it easy. Because the way she is right now, I want to be as well. Not everything has to go along, step after step after step. It’s an odd change. Not necessarily a negative one.

As she turns around for the spin I lead her into she keeps her arms up, and looks at me smirking with mischief, to which I give her a puzzled look, as we come to a brief stop. She’s not serious, is she? My question gets immediately replied with the encouraging smile and look in her eyes, and with her free hand she makes a quick rotating motion, a giggle following after. I sigh but do as she wants me to, and bend down slightly spinning around her hand, as she raises on her tiptoes. When she comes back into my view she is laughing properly, and then just pulls herself to me, placing on arm on my shoulder while she remains holding my left hand. So, I take the chance and place my right hand on her waist.

She remains laughing and giggling as I spin us around, controlling the pace, and her excessive energy bursts. And she goes back to singing the lyrics of the song, while I only watch and listen to her, a bit mesmerised. She’s not unapologetic about the clear fact that she’s no singer; it’s the way that she speaks the words of the song and foreign language. With easiness and smoothness, that impresses me the more she goes on.

The song comes to a stop, just in time as I spin her around; for the finale, she outstretches her left hand out as well, grinning brightly still looking excited.

‘’I didn’t know you knew how to dance salsa.’’ She points out as she pulls me along to the coffee table.

‘’One of many things you don’t know.’’ I reply smirking as I take in the view of her ass without hesitance as she leans forward to pick up her phone the volume lowering down to a normal level.

‘’Yet.’’ She replies as she turns around showing me her tongue playfully but focuses down on her phone for a moment, while I tug her into me instead, wrapping her properly in my arms.

‘’Yet?’’ I ask to which she hums and throws her arms up around my neck. She’s back standing on her tiptoes.

‘’Are you sure you want to know more?’’ I tease and kneel down slightly lowering my arms past her lower half and below her ass, watching her as she’s looking back at me curiously. Suddenly I lift her up, to which she does squeak and then grabs onto my neck tighter as I stand up straightened.

‘’Rafe!’’ she shouts as I laugh trying to keep her still, despite her wiggling.

‘’I got you.’’ I state simply looking up meting her eyes, as she calms down finally.

‘’Do you?’’ she teases smirking, raising one eyebrow. I love when she is in this kind of mood. The mischief, without the fear like some have to actually tease me, and push me to my limits. The devilish side. But I do have it too. I drop her for a split second, earning myself a quick yelp, but catch her before she can fall properly to the floor. Her arms for a second go numb, but when her brain processes what happens they hang and tighten around my neck, while she slips her legs around my waist tightly; she actually catches me of guard enough to knock some air from my lungs and make side step, to regain balance. I let out a breathy laugh, bent forward, readjusting my grip around her while she remains pressed against me, her eyes shut tight.

Slowly she opens them up and looks around and down ‘’You asshole.’’ She gasps readjusting her grip for a moment, as I try to straighten up despite my back protesting. She remains on me like a koala making me chuckle when my spine shifts into its place.

‘’You’re like a koala right now.’’ I comment, her hair in my face as she’s turns to look into another direction for a second ‘’See?’’ I point out letting go of her completely making her yelp again, as I raise both arms up. her grip tightens once more and she turns towards me, with a glare as she glances downwards.

‘’If you drop me, oh so help you…’’ she starts but only makes me laugh instead, and causes her to bounce because of that. I can feel her grip starting to slip, so with a bit of compassion I wrap my arms around her once more, letting her relax for a bit.

‘’Is that a treat Miss L/N?’’ I breathe close to her ear. I feel her shiver for a moment.

‘’You should consider taking it seriously Mr. Adler. I’m not always someone to fool around with.’’ She replies back with such a serious expression and tone in her voice, and with the look she gives me…let’s say it makes all the blood in me rush away from my brain. But I muse, wanting to edge her more, to bring the wild side of her out. I raise my eyebrow but glance at her lips for a moment before I met her never leaving E/C eyes, that are so open but yet hold many mysteries.

And then she is leaning down, pressing her lips against my own. And she’s direct, demanding. I smirk into the kiss until she moves her lips down to my neck, and up slightly to my ear. The more she continues with her ministration the more my knees get wobbly and unsteady. And it seems she knows exactly where to press on me.

‘’Now drop me down.’’ She says with a low but serious tone. And for some reason I gently let go of her, but still hold her close to me, not giving her a chance to run away. She offers a smile the kiss broken now, as she looks at me and runs a hang through my hair, messing it up ‘’Good boy.’’ but before I can protest she pulls me down to kiss her. This time its urgent. But I take matters into my own hands and start kissing and slightly biting down her neck, to which she leaves breathless moans. I can play the game.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2nd day of vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F/N – Friends Name. I’m not the best with Italian it’s my second language, I speak it better than I write so my bad if I fucked up something.

**~Reader’s P.O.V.~**

‘’Let’s get ice cream.’’ I point out suddenly seeing the first proper ice cream parlour, not a moving stand that only sells the expensive wrapped up ice creams. Plastic. Rafe slows down his step and as I look at him, he has his eyes slightly narrowed behind the sunglasses he is wearing. And for a moment he looks like a proper well…tourist and an Italian man at the same time.

He has a light blue Lacoste (of course everything he owns if very expensive and has only the best quality brands) polo shirt, with dark blue shorts that have actually functioning pockets, unlike almost any other pants that I own. Weird fashion. Plus, he has Italian, loafers or what the hell they are called. Made for rich people that’s basically the whole description to it. For some reason, he put on one of his expensive giant watches on. The sunglasses that he took understandable, and he did his hair like every damn day. We’re going to the sea I don’t understand why he puts so much effort into his look if it’s going to be ruined either way. But I didn’t ask him that, because he probably has his own reasons.

‘’I mean if we can, so we won’t be late, are we tight on time…’’ I start to ramble as we come to a stop. But Rafe leans down kissing me and with that successfully shuts me up.

‘’We can get some gelato.’’ He says with a smirk right after he breaks the kiss. I look at him lost for words and let him tug me forward. The locals some glance towards us, others already staring with narrowed eyes because of the sun. Despite it being early in the morning the sun if up and bright. Meaning it’s hot as well.

Entering the shop, it has that old rusting feeling. And looks proper Italian, with the flag on the wall behind the counter. The chairs are all, old fashioned, white and metallic. The colours are faded and the pictures are old, somewhere newspaper cuts others pictures of smiling people. Black and white and colourful. Old charm. And the counter, the fridges are loud because of they’re age. Don’t get me started on the soft music playing in the background of it all. A middle-aged man smiles fondly at us, as we walk up to the counter.

‘’Benvenuta innamorata. Che bela vista state creando per tutti altri. Me ricordate da me e mia moglie. Di essere giovani…’’(Welcome, lovebirds. You are such a wonderful sight for all of us. You remind me of my wife and myself. Ah to be young…) he trails of in a affectionate chuckle to which I grin back at how sweet he is ‘’Basta con la mia vagante, cosa posso ad offre vi?’’ (Enough with my rambling, what can I offer you?) he asks looking between me and Rafe but settles on Rafe instead, who is back in his serious demeanour.

‘’English?’’ he asks to which the old man looks panicked suddenly. When I look at him his eyes met my own. I roll my eyes at Rafe who I thought would start talking at least in a very broken Italian. But not even that.

‘’Mi dispiace per il mio ragazzo, gli piace mettersi in mostra ma questa volta non ha riuscito a impresami.’’(I’m sorry for my boyfriend he likes to show off but this time he has not managed to impress me)  I reply at the end looking at the very surprised Rafe to which I only smile and muse at before I turn to the older man, that looks relieved that I speak Italian.

‘’E chiaro che non e da qui.’’ (Its obvious he is not from here) He states to which I nod shrugging ‘’E lei signorina? Parlate come una vera italiana. Poso indovinare da dove siete?’’ (And you miss? You talk like a true Italian. Can I guess from where you are) he asks but continues immediately ahead making me giggle ‘’Milano? O no, da Perugia?’’ he narrows his eyes at me while I shake my head instead.

‘’Non sono da qui no, sono da una nazione differente ma italiano e come una seconda lingua per me.’’ (I’m not from here, I’m from a different country but Italian is like my second language.) I explain excitedly to which he looks impressed.

‘’Sei piu italiana, propia italiana per me.’’(You’re more Italian, a proper Italian to me) He states winking at me to which I shake my head.

‘’Vivo in America pero.’’(But I live in America though) I add to which he shakes his head and waves his hand in dismiss, but now I feel Rafe’s hand tighten in my own slightly ‘’Am scuzi per interomperla ma, dobiamo ad andare presto e…’’(Sorry to interrupt you but we have to go soon so…)

‘’A no la colpa e tuta mia, o la reputazione di un rambler.’’(Ah no the fault is all mine, I have the reputation of being a rambler.)He points out, and then quickly mentions at the fridge’s ‘’Che volete signorina? E mister ragazzo serio.’’(What would you like miss? And super serious boyfriend?) He teases as we turn to Rafe that has his jaw locked as he looks at me this time.

‘’Which gelato do you want?’’ I change my tone at the world Gelato to tease him.

‘’Gelato? I wasn’t aware that we were in an ice cream shop, I thought we were at a coffee place making friends with everyone.’’ He snaps at me moodily, to which I raise an eyebrow. But I turn to the man before instead.

‘’Lui avra vanilia e, il piscoto.’’(He’ll have vanilla and biscuit ones) I state to which the man nods.

‘’Subito.’’ (Immeditely.)

And I take the moment to turn to Rafe ‘’What’s the matter now? Why are you like this?’’ I ask him getting slightly seriously while he looks at the man with a glare, while he professionally scots the ice cream, from the tank.

‘’You never said you knew how to speak Italian. Fluently.’’ He replies back bitterly. But I notice the man now watching us, curiously to which I fake a smile, while he places Rafe’s ice cream on the stand on top of the fridge.

‘’Io avrò la Nutella per favore e il yogurt Greccio.’’(I’ll have the nuttella flavour and greek yogurt.) I say excitedly to which he grins back.

‘’Tutto ciò che si desidera, signorina.’’(Everything you wish for, Miss) He says and goes to work and I turn back to my boyfriend.

‘’Oh come, on I figured you put two and two together!’’

‘’Well I didn’t!’’ he defends himself. I snort instead and turn forward to take my ice cream directly from the older man.

‘’Grazie mille. Quanto la devo?’’(Thank you so much. How much do I owe you?) I add on to which he shakes his head.

‘’Per voi due? Niente.’’(For you two? Nothing.) He smiles but I gasp instead.

‘’Non essere ridicoli!’’(Don’t be ridiculous!) I exclaim turning to Rafe ‘’He’s giving us the ice creams.’’ I state to which Rafe immediately shakes his head and reaches into his back pocket.

‘’Non è necessario.’’(It’s not neccesarry.) The man chuckles to which I shake my head.

‘’E necessario, lavorate qui tuti I giorni, e noi posiamo a permettersi un gelato.’’ (Its necessary, you work here the whole day, and we can afford one ice cream treat.) I ramble on as well, while Rafe puts 20 euros on the top of the glass and takes his ice cream from the holder.

‘’Ma no questo e tropo!’’(OH no this is to much!) the man exclaims to which both me and Rafe shake our heads.

‘’Non e niente. Grazie per la vostra gentilezza. Buona giornata.’’(It’s nothing. Thank you for your kindness, have a nice day!) I add as we head towards the exit both holding ice creams.

‘’Anche a voi due innamorati.’’(You too, you two lovebirds!) He calls out. Exiting the shop, we walk right into the heat of the day. But licking the ice cream I can’t help but to let out a moan of delight at how delicious the gelato is. Looking up at Rafe he’s silently walking next to me now, licking his own ice cream, looking at it with furrowed brows. He’s impressed. I fall back a step to which he immediately notices eyes shifting to me, while I step to his right side, and take a hold of his right free hand.

‘’I’m not mad at you or anything. You mad at me?’’ I ask him, as he watches me carefully. But his grip on my hand tells me the answer before he does.

‘’I’m not mad.’’ He replies as he leads us near the sea towards the piers. We’re walking on the sidewalk that separates the road and the sea that’s at least 2 feet below from the small cliff that we’re raised on ‘’I would just…it would have been nice to know that you spoke something besides English. It’s a huge deal to know other languages.’’ He points out to which I nod.

‘’You never told me you knew Latin, until you showed me that roman painting and read the script.’’ I point out glancing up at him, as he frowns and looks sideways at me ‘’But no okay, look this is good okay? This is good. We are getting to know each other better!’’ I grin enthusiastically but turn to my half melting ice cream ‘’So okay, I speak English because doh its universal pretty much, I know Italian, I know Japanese but I’m rusty, and I know Croatian. I can understand some Spanish because of the telenovelas, and some Korean because k dramas and in general I’m good with languages.’’

I finish my rambling with a smile while he watches me fondly ‘’What about you?’’ I ask but he looks up instead to which I follow towards the pier that’s closed off. All three of the piers are closed. Logical because all the ships docked there look very expensive ‘’Are we here?’’ I ask to which Rafe hums, and throws the cone into a trash can while he pulls me with him. But I hurry up instead with eating my own, as in silence we approach the first gate.

We come to a stop watching a guy as he approaches us and starts unlocking the gate. Not a bad looking guy I gotta add ‘’Mr. Adler, so nice to meet you.’’ He speaks. He looks young, with tan sun-kissed skin, bright blue eyes and a heavy blonde stubble on his face, and long hair tied into a bun behind his head. He is built, and very muscular, dressed in lose khaki pants, a simple white t-shirt that has an anchor on the left side of it.

‘’Mr. Bernini?’’ Rafe asks letting go of my hand momentary, and reaches forward at the same time as the blond does, and gives Rafe a giant pearly white smile.

‘’Please call me Lorenzo.’’ He replies but glances towards me while I grin.

‘’Like the great sculpture.’’ I point out making them both turn to me.

‘’Yes, but alas I got only the name. My passion is the sea.’’ He mentions towards the open sea making me chuckle, while he reaches for my hand instead and I do the same, but he takes my hand and gives me a kiss instead on the back of it ‘’Its lovely to meet you as well Miss…’’

‘’Mrs. Adler.’’ Rafe replies when I open my mouth. We both glance at him, Lorenzo a bit awkwardly while I look at him confused as he grins and takes a step close to me wrapping an arm around my waist. He’s being possessive.

‘’Married, how wonderful.’’ Lorenzo goes on ‘’How long have you been married then?’’ he goes on, and opens the gate doors for us.

‘’For a year.’’ I reply going along with Rafe’s absurd story. And when we’re in front, I quickly switch up the ring from my right ring finger onto my left. Glancing up I see Rafe trying to contain his smile, but he’s failing and looks away instead ‘’You got some explaining to do mister.’’ I add quietly and as I turn around I grin at Lorenzo ‘’What about you Lorenzo? Is the sea your only love?’’ I ask as he steps past us, and we follow after.

‘’Vast and mysterious. Yes, for now she is the only beauty and happiness in my life.’’ He goes on poetically. I notice my boyfriend rolling his eyes at the captain, but I bit my lip to keep silent.

‘’Have all my requirements been fulfilled Mr. Bernini??’’ Rafe asks slipping back into his business person, that happens more often than not. This takes the blonde of guard a bit, yet he turns around properly to face and met Rafe’s cool brown blue eyes.

‘’Yes, everything you’ve said and sent is on board.’’ Lorenzo replies seriously and leans down to pick up the rope that’s tied to the yacht, and starts pulling on it.

‘’Good.’’ Rafe replies with a smile and turns to me now.

‘’Hope the sea is still warm enough to swim in.’’ I point out, hoping that I can jump of the giant vessel sometime later.

‘’It is, don’t worry about that Mrs. Adler. I’ve made sure everything will be perfect today.’’ Lorenzo replies as he gets up, now and leans over one foot stuck on the giant floor of the yacht the other still on the wooden plank, of the pier. With a grin meant for me he pulls himself with the rope onto the yacht and skips to pick up a wooden board.

‘’Have you ever sailed?’’ he asks coming closer ‘’Or is this the first time?’’

‘’Can’t reveal all my secrets Mr. Adler.’’ I tease back and suddenly get a slap against my ass which makes me jump forward. Turning around I stare at him incredulously as he chuckles amused. Turning ahead I stand right in front of the plank, Lorenzo now leans halfway forward offering me his hand. I’m not even surprised when Rafe sticks himself behind my back, taking a hold of my free hand.

‘’I’m not letting go of my gelato.’’ I point at Rafe that offers me a hand, and then just raises his eyebrows at me smirking while I turn forward ready to dash or simply jump across. But Lorenzo is there, as I take the first step. I grip onto his arm with my right one, and let him pull me to him. Glancing up from his white shirt he grins down brightly.

‘’Stai bene?’’ (Are you okay?) he asks to which I take a step back and hold my half-finished ice cream away from him.

‘’Si grazie.’’(Yes thank you.) I reply with a faint smile and turn away pretending to be interested into the view of the sea, as I hear Rafe board the ship easier than I did.

‘’Shall we depart and start this day that I’ve paid for?’’ Rafe asks, reaching for me, offering his hand that I gladly take as I turn back to the charming blonde.

‘’Right away Mr. Adler. Please, make yourselves at home.’’ He adds and mentions for the stairs, to which Rafe nods and turns to me, with a cheerfully smile weirdly while Lorenzo starts to pick up ropes and un tie them. But I turn to my boyfriend that looks way to cheerful suddenly.

‘’After you Mrs. Adler.’’ He states with a now more normal smile and mentions towards the steps behind me, while I bite into the cone only having eaten it halfway.

‘’Cheeky. You’re going to stare at my ass aren’t you.’’ I add backing away while he chuckles amused.

‘’It’s a great view.’’ He replies simply to which I roll my eyes and lick my lips before I turn around and start stepping up. Finally, I peek up onto the first floor and can’t help the gasp, that I let out as I skip up and look across the open space. There is a proper couch in between both steps on the right and left stairs that we came up. Couch with pillows.

Inside it looks like a proper living room! With more couches and actually pictures hung on the wall. It’s cosy. It even has a carpet on the floor, while the captain area is fancy on its own.

‘’This is insane!’’ I breathe out as I glance around and then at Rafe ‘’You’re insane!’’ I point my finger at him to which he chuckles and leans against the railing.

‘’You’ve said that before.’’ he replies as I glance around again and then back at him.

‘’This must have cost you a fortune.’’ I hiss rushing over to him. He gladly opens his arm and wraps it around me.

‘’Pocket money actually.’’ He frowns ‘’They didn’t have anything else better than this.’’ He adds to which I hit him gently over the chest. He flinches at that but I’m way to shocked to apologize and react to that immediately.

‘’Shut up!’’ I practically shout ‘’I…you…how…’’ I take in a deep breath instead and take a moment to try and collect my thoughts while he chuckles amused next to me instead. I take a step away from him, still taking the surroundings in.

‘’It’s nothing Y/N honestly. Next time it’s going to be proper.’’ He adds on as I walk up and down, but his words make me stop. I march wordlessly to him, face neutral. And I can see that for a moment he panics when I reach him, but I tug onto the front of his shirt which I grab, and pull him, so he bends his head down so that I can crush my lips against his. And I give it all, into the kiss. The gratefulness I feel that I have the opportunity to be here even in the first place, and how much I care for him and appreciate for him wanting the best.

‘’It’s perfect.’’ I whisper breathless when I break the kiss and let go of his shirt. He looks at me breathless, eyes slightly darkened and he’s also breathing heavily. But I reach up to smooth his shirt ‘’Sorry.’’ I add and raise the end of the cone, to eat it, but his hand stops my wrist. And he’s leaning down and taking the last bite a bit licking my finger along. I watch wordlessly, with my mouth slightly opened as he licks his lips and straightens up groaning content.

‘’Its good.’’ he adds with a smug smirk now, as he licks his fingers. I want to let out a groan of my own, and snap back something but I hear Lorenzo shout something. But before I can go and see from curiosity Rafe is before me, leaning down his hands cupping my cheeks and his lips on my own in the next moment.

I’m surprised at his suddenly affection, but I go along. He is a very touchy man, I’ve noticed. Especially since we’ve left USA. Either he holds his arms around me, or when we sit he chooses the seats next to me instead of the opposite side, and uses the moment to rest his hand mostly on my tight. Plus, the kisses, he especially loves the small innocent pecks on the back of his neck or front whenever, or even on his cheek it comes as a surprise to him sometimes. I’m happy that I’m seeing him like this for the first time properly, not so worried and preoccupied with everything and everyone else, but only focusing on me. On us. It’s a nice change.

A change I wish will stay the same when we go back home.

A cough comes from behind us, quiet enough not to really disturb us. And I know suddenly that it is a showing off game, partly. So, I’m the one breaking the kiss, and turning around to look at a slightly uncomfortable Lorenzo.

‘’The downstairs room is ready if you, would like to use it.’’ he points out a bit serious while I glance towards the pier now that’s in my view. We’re already sailing away.

‘’Whow, we’re on water.’’ I say stupidly letting go of Rafe, enough to step to the railing and look down at the sea beneath us. My boyfriend and pretend husband takes the opportunity, to press himself against me, and is letting me know he wants to take this further. He removes the hair slowly from my neck, and only manages to press one kiss to my neck.

‘’Can we go to the upper deck?’’ I ask him turning around to meet his eyes to which he looks slightly surprised but smiles mischievously.

‘’I thought we’d take this downstairs. Didn’t know you’re into kinky stuff.’’ He goes on mischievously to which I duck away from his next kiss and snort.

‘’Kinky? I wanna watch how we sail out.’’ I point at him, and start to kick of my flip flop. I walk around him and enter the middle cabin, looking curiously towards the blonde that’s standing and pressing buttons on the dashboard with the wheel.

‘’Whow.’’ I let out impress surprising the blonde, while I approach him.

‘’Would you like to try?’’ he asks mentioning to the wheel to which I immediately shake my head.

‘’No thanks, I’m okay. I was just curious about the engine but I recognize the sound.’’ I add and finally glance up at the slightly confused blonde ‘’When you switch into higher gear, the sprockets shift harder, because they’re not oiled up enough. You should check for the oil level.’’ I ramble on to which his focused expression only deepens ‘’Now how do I get to the front of the boat? Or ship, or yacht what’s it even called?’’ I smile sweetly at him.

‘’Just around, where the stairs are.’’ He replies but turns to the dashboard clicking onto the touch screen. I turn around now, seeing an annoyed looking Rafe on the outside couch, sunglasses on a clear frown on his face. So, I skip forward rush my step towards him.

‘’Come on!’’ I half shout as he turns to me the frown still remaining, but he doesn’t move ‘’Come on Rafe.’’ I add offering my hand up standing across him, the table separating us.

‘’Don’t you have other more important business to do, than to spend time with me?’’ he replies back. And I sigh. He’s jealous. So, that’s what….

‘’Oh come on.’’ I sag looking at him pleadingly while he turns away, instead ‘’Rafe.’’ I whine but he doesn’t do anything just remains turned away. I frown and march around the table, to him. He still doesn’t turn around to which I expected. So, I sneak in between the table and straddle him properly.

His head remains fixated still on his right, so I pout and wrap my arms around his neck, fingers trailing at the back of his neck up to his hairline. I wiggle my hips a bit pretending that I’m simply trying to get myself comfortable. And I can feel him underneath me, as the dress I’m wearing riddles up and now only the biking that I’m wearing and his pants are separating us. His hands suddenly shot forward and grip my hips tightly, eyes on me finally, while his jaw is set tight.

‘’You’re playing a very dangerous game right now Y/N.’’ He says in a hard tone. It should make me back away, and rethink my plan. But as stupid as I know I am sometimes I don’t and pout instead.

‘’If I promise, I’ll keep as far away from him as I can, will you forgive me?’’ I ask him, and raise up from his lap. Attempt to, because in the next moment he’s pulling me back into place harshly ‘’I’ll give you my all attention…’’ I start and trail my left hand up and down his neck, while I trace my lip over his earlobe as I speak ‘’…I’ll do whatever you desire, every little small thing your heart desires…’’ I whisper lowly. He gulps at my words visibly this time and I know I got him, but I still continue and press a small soft kiss beneath his ear ‘’…I’ll be whatever you want me to be and to do…’’ I whisper, and he’s pulling me back and crashing his lips into mine. I grin widely into the kiss not being able to help it.

And this time I just let him dominate. His kiss is hard, demanding, he’s giving me no chance to do anything but to just succumb to whatever he does. I don’t particularly like it, but I let it go. He is a possessive and jealous man, and with my childishness I brought this on myself.

But I have to break the kiss because oxygen in my lungs becomes inexistent. And it’s evident by the deep quick breaths that I am taking. He’s not showing it, but his chest is heaving as well. He leans his forehead against my own, and holds me against him. I try to regain my breathing, but I do notice the land behind Rafe, that we are distancing away from and the city further in the back.

For a moment, I curiously watch as we speed through the wavy sea before I turn back to Rafe that’s watching me intently. I raise my hands up to gently cup his face and lean in kissing him again gently. This time he rolls with it, the anger from before vanished and he’s way more sweet which actually makes me moan into the kiss.

But he breaks away this time. He leans back and takes a moment to look at me again. I offer a gentle smile, and try to see his eyes through his sunglasses.

‘’Come on.’’ He says in a low tone, and makes me jump to which I get up of off him but still hold his hand, as he tugs me from around the table. I silently follow him, taking the chance to quickly look around us, at the smaller islands that surround us actually. But we make a detour onto the right side of the stairs. I look up confused but follow after my boyfriend onto the very top of the yacht. I immediately notice the jacuzzi settled in the middle of the back of the top floor, and more couches and another wheel to guide the giant boat. But we descent on the side steps and he now carefully ushers me to walk before him with a small smile. Silently I walk forward a bit shakily but we reach the front of the boat. Behind us there’s the window where Lorenzo has his view outside. I let Rafe settle us down on the comfy bare leather white couch, with a smile on his face.

‘’This isn’t downstairs.’’ I shout over the wind that’s blowing at us, strongly. He leans forward and gives me a short sweet kiss still not replying to my question.

‘’I’m realising, that when in a relationship, not everything is about one person all the time.’’ he replies back close to my ear to which I look at him.

‘’But I’m fine taking this downstairs…’’ I start to which he kisses me again shutting me up and then grins widely as he looks at me, and pulls the sunglasses of his eyes and turns them around awkwardly putting them on my eyes making me giggle.

‘’We can go there later.’’ He shrugs ‘’It’s time to enjoy our surroundings.’’ He points out while I readjust the glasses properly on my face, and sit up. But I look at him, for a moment raising my hand up, so I can hold the left side of my hair blowing, and holding it back from my face.

‘’You’re not joking.’’ I state to which he lets out a laugh.

‘’When was the last time I joked Y/N?’’ he replies back instead and straightens up as well, cupping my cheek once more ‘’Have fun, come on. We’re on a vacation, enjoying, relaxing. We both enjoy things differently. If you want to look around go ahead.’’ he replies and I just wordlessly lean in to kiss him. But as the kiss is done I roll over like a kid. Hearing him laugh behind me makes me grin when I straighten up and turn forward, going to the railing on my knees. The dress I’m wearing is going all over the place, my hair is slicked back, and I know it’s going to be straightened and a mess when we stop.

But for now, I enjoy the sun, the warm wind blowing into me, running through my hair refreshing me completely. I grin widely as I raise my hands up for a moment, feeling like I am invincible. Glancing back towards Rafe he is smiling and surprisingly holding his phone up. I offer a bright playful toothy grin back at him, making him smile and then lower his phone slightly but I know he’s still taking pictures. So, I show him my tongue playfully and then laughing turn forward to look at the islands now in the distance. We’re going to the open sea. And I’m enjoying every second of it.

**~Rafe Adler P.O.V.~**

The wind was still, moving around the yacht even though we’ve been anchored for at least 15 minutes. But it’s not strong, just enough to forget the sun that’s beating down onto us. Despite it, the sea isn’t wavy it’s calm, which is a good sign. Good for swimming or doing something else on the water. It’s peaceful. The fishing boats are all further ahead of us and closer to the island, on our right side.

And the whole Mediterranean feel, is so different than anywhere on the world. It’s the perfect change from the rainy New York, and the constant business of the city itself. Let along my own schedule, that now is non-existent. I should have taken time off a long time ago.

I reach forward for the water bottle but get up, instead. Glancing at the captain, he’s typing something away at the wheel, holding his phone body turned in a way to shield anyone from seeing it. I frown as I don’t miss his glances towards my girlfriend, and pretend wife. It’s kind of amusing, playing this part. And that she actually went along with it. She likes to joke, that’s clear, but I wasn’t sure if she’ll take this another step further. It’s no something small, even as a joke.

‘’Mr. Bernini?’’ I call the blonde jumping slightly, caught in act. He offers an awkward smile.

‘’Yes Mr. Adler?’’ he asks jumping from his position and walks over.

‘’Are the waters safe for swimming? And later on, for the extra I paid for?’’ I ask to which he nods immediately.

‘’Sharks are far from here, this time of the year. Winter will be here soon, so they already moved south. For the extra I’ll go get them ready right away.’’ He goes on nodding, in the end and is about to walk away when I turn to him ‘’Is there by any chance a diving board?’’ I ask to which he comes to a stop and he thinks for a moment.

‘’Yes of course.’’ He grins widely ‘’Do I set it first before…’’

‘’Yes do. In the back.’’ I hint to the back of the yacht to which he nods immediately with a smirk and then rushes off, downstairs and away from my view. Turning around I head up onto the top floor, to glance down at my girlfriend properly.

She’s sitting on the left side, on the very edge of the yacht, feet dangling over board while she’s leaning on her arms on the rope railings. Her hair is wavy, due to the sea salt. There is a content smile drawn on her lips, while her eyes are looking through my sunglasses as she looks down at the sea, and then around.

‘’Y/N!’’ I call out, catching her attention her smile spreading immediately, but I wave at her to come over. While she gets up, I open the water bottle taking a sip. Turning around the blonde captain, is setting the wooden plank from the main floor, actually. It looks like a diving board, sticking from the back of the ship.

‘’So I was thinking, is it too early to open up a beer?’’ is the first thing she asks me, when she reaches me finally. I smirk but raise an eyebrow.

‘’A beer?’’ I ask to which she nods, but I offer her my water instead ‘’Later. The sun is too hot, stay hydrated first with normal liquids.’’ I reply to which she smirks and shows me her tongue for a moment, but takes the water bottle and starts drinking it. I step to the side to block her view from the back of the ship momentarily.

‘’How about this; are you interested in going for a swim with me?’’ I ask her, taking her free hand as she finishes the whole bottle. Tugging her forward I grin at her excited look, and then step to the side. Her eyes go past me to the diving board and widen again, while she suddenly chokes on water ‘’Breathe, Y/N, don’t forget to breathe.’’ I chuckle but pat her back gently, as she laughs hoarsely, but soon stops.

‘’Omgs, we can dive in?!’’ she turns to me excited. She is like a kid sometimes I swear.

‘’That’s the whole point of a diving board, isn’t it?’’ I reply to which she jumps, excitedly making me chuckle at her behaviour.

‘’You know what that means!’’ she suddenly states but I watch her for extra explanation ‘’Diving competition!’’ she shouts excitedly and grabs for my hand ‘’Let’s go!’’ she pulls me with her to the stairs.

I simply laugh and try to slow her down instead at least a bit ‘’Neither the board or the sea are in a rush, you can slow down a bit.’’ I point out, but she still stubbornly rushes. Reaching the main floor Lorenzo just in time walks up with a smile again.

‘’The diving board is all set, the sea has the perfect temperature, and no dangerous animal’s habitat in the water.’’ He explains while Y/N squeaks and places the empty water bottle on the table, turning around.

‘’Awesome, come on Rafe!’’ she rushes grabbing for my sunglasses. She rushes inside the cabin, and places them on the table.

‘’I said there’s no rush.’’ I point out slowly approaching her, but she’s already grabbing for the end of the white dress she’s wearing and pulling it up. And I stop momentarily, looking up from her knees, the exposure of her tights, the bright pink and fluorescent yellow bikini that I got her; that seems like it’s glowing. The material isn’t too tight around her, it looks like second skin. I watch mesmerised as her breast bounce for a second, and then they’re half covered by her hair falling over them, and she’s smirking still goofily at me, now freed from the restrain of the dress.

‘’Ugh idea. Does this boat…um yacht sorry…’’ she glances at me teasing me ‘’…have like a music system?’’ she asks going to her backpack, and starts shuffling inside. I turn to the Italian man that continues to stare at her, with his mouth slightly opened before he comes back. And I have this urge to, get the emergency harp stored somewhere near and kill the fucker. She is supposed to be my wife, mine. He has no right to even look at her, even less to droll like this over her.

‘’…I’ll set it up.’’ his accent is heavy as he speaks, which only raises my anger. I walk over towards my girlfriend, as she’s on her phone now, only in her bikini.

‘’Didn’t we say no phones?’’ I ask, teasingly reaching for the end of my shirt. For another moment she doesn’t say anything and then looks up.

‘’It’s nothing business related.’’ She replies but trails of as I tug off the polo shirt I was wearing. I smirk smugly at her wandering eyes, while I fold the shirt properly, and place it next to her dress.

‘’Give it a go Mrs. Adler.’’ Lorenzo suddenly calls interrupting us yet again. I sigh, glaring towards the blonde that is showing us his back. But my girlfriend nods, and focuses back onto her phone, while I take out my swimmers from our joined backpack. I pull along also our towels, for later. Suddenly music blasts through the speakers of the ship, making everyone flinch before Y/N quickly turns down the volume on her phone.

‘’Sorry ma bad, totally my bad! Mia culpa, solo mia!!’’ she switches into Italian in the end turning to the blonde that’s laughing.

‘’Non e niente, mi dispiace anche io, era girato il volume al maximum.’’ (Its nothing, I’m sorry too, I must have turned the volume to maximum.) The blonde speaks in Italian, without stumbling over his words while Y/N only smiles and shakes her head turning to her phone. She glances up at me with a smirk.

‘’Recognise this song?’’ she asks me, now. I take a moment to listen to it and smile.

‘’You want some more salsa?’’ I ask her teasingly to which she places her phone on the table, and stretches her arms above her head.

‘’Later.’’ She winks at me ‘’Now hurry up slow poke.’’ She adds pushing me gently as we step towards the open floor, which she looks at curiously ‘’Where does this lead to?’’ she asks rushing a step before me.

‘’Bedroom. And a bathroom.’’ I reply to which she looks impressed kneeling down ‘’You can go check it out. I need to change though.’’ I point out to which she gets up and shakes her head.

‘’You hear that?’’ she replies hand raised to her right ear ‘’The sea, it’s calling me!’’ she goes on dramatically slowly walking backwards. I roll my eyes at her.

‘’Be careful, sure those aren’t sirens?’’ I ask her instead. She grins showing me her tongue again.

‘’Oh sirens!!! There is only one guy, one man, the one, that can save me from the tragic and horrible fate that awaits me if I jump.’’ She goes on dramatically, moving around overexaggerating her movements.

‘’He has to change first.’’ I reply simply while she approaches the left side of the boat.

‘’It’s now or never.’’ She goes on, and looks at me now while I wave the black swimming trunks that I’m holding instead to which she rolls her eyes, and then straightens up saluting me ‘’See you on the other side then.’’ She winks, even. And then she is spinning on her heel turning forward breaking into a sprint. I quickly rush and watch as in a few long and quick steps she reaches the end of the board and jumps up high and far into the air. Instead of going in head first as I imagined she would go, she pulls her feet up to her chest, and with her left hand she squeezes her nose shut while with a big grin and wide eyes she starts falling until she hits the water with a big splash. I walk towards the start of the board but stop there shaking my head slightly as she resurfaces, hands immediately wiping the water from her eyes.

She looks immediately up at me, with a big grin ‘’Come on Rafe hurry up! Don’t make me wait so much.’’ she explains and swings her arms to push herself backwards.

‘’Don’t drown, I’ll be right back.’’ I add to which she snorts.

‘’It’s called hanging out with sirens!’’ she calls back while I walk away shaking my head but with a smile at how ridiculous she is.

**~Reader’s P.O.V.~**

‘’But I want to swim some more!’’ I whine making Rafe chuckle as he stops rushing towards the yacht that we’ve swam a far way away from.

‘’Aren’t you tired?’’ he asks eyebrows raised, now facing me only floating while I’m still swimming slowly.

‘’Yes.’’ I agree ‘’But it’s so nice in the water.’’ I whine making him laugh again, and waits for me to reach him. He doesn’t move away when I place a hand on his shoulder, but wraps one arm around my waist.

‘’Can’t argue with that. But trust me you’re going to love this.’’ He adds on ‘’I think you will.’’ He adds additionally to which I look at him strangely.

‘’Are we talking about food here?’’ I ask my stomach growling underwater.

‘’You hungry?’’

‘’A bit.’’ I admit, as he glances back towards the yacht where Lorenzo is moving around the ladder that’s in the water.

‘’Can you hang on for another hour?’’ Rafe asks, turning back to me.

I pause to think for a minute. He has something in store for us. And I have no clue what ‘’Sure.’’ I agree ‘’It’s not that serious.’’ I lie a bit, and watch him smile softly at me.

‘’Alright. Hang onto me, lazy bones.’’ He lets go of me, but pulls my hand around and places it onto his shoulder.

‘’I’m not lazy, just tired.’’ I mumble gripping onto his shoulders, and hear him chuckle. And in no time, he drags us both over to the yacht. I’m pleasantly surprised that when, we reach the boat he’s not complaining about how sore he is, or anything he looks fine. He’s not even breathless.

‘’Had a nice swim?’’ Lorenzo asks offering a hand, down as Rafe pushes me before himself, towards the metallic ladder.

‘’Tiring.’’ I sigh, taking his hand and let him pull me up instead. But when he does I just kneel and sit down onto the wooden floor while he stands back arms crossed while Rafe pulls himself up as well. Breathless I watch my boyfriend in awe, as he pulls himself up. His hair is still slicked to the back, and the way he raises not even looking at me first it’s like he is in a Gucci commercial. I see him in slow motion, as he raises up, his muscles bulging, the water dripping from him. His grey-blue eyes land on me, when he lands with one knee on the wooden floor.

‘’What?’’ he asks serious for a moment as he sits down, half turned towards me.

‘’Nothing. I’m sitting here, resting tryna catch air.’’ I reply blushing and glance at Lorenzo that’s amused as he’s watching me. But his look isn’t helping either, so I scramble up to my feet, instead and pretend to be busy with my hair instead.

‘’So are they ready?’’ Rafe asks while I remain glaring down at my hair, turned away from the two men.

‘’Full tank. And everything. I’ll just go get the safety jackets.’’ Lorenzo replies and now I look confused and lost, after him as he skips up the steps. I turn to Rafe that’s facing the open ocean, and raises his hands up, running them from his forehead back over his hair. He slowly turns towards me now, with an innocent expression.

‘’Safety jackets?’’ my voice goes a tone higher accidently. But he smirks at that instead and turns towards me.

‘’You’ve ever rode a motor bike?’’ he asks completely confusing me.

‘’Yeah?’’ I reply unsure which makes him laugh. Suddenly the wall, with the bench next to us jumps a bit making me jump forward, and almost fall into the water. But Rafe’s there grabbing onto my right wrist, and left forearm.

‘’Careful.’’ He says smiling as he steadies me.

‘’Thanks.’’ I reply looking down at the slight wavier sea ‘’My hero.’’ I add with a smile as I look at him. He leans down pressing his lips against my own into a kiss. He tastes like the sea. And I don’t mind it one bit, because I’m probably the same.

‘’Alright I got the…jackets.’’ Lorenzo speaks up as he jumps down the steps and joins us. I can see Rafe flaring his nostrils when we break apart, but I simply tighten my hold in his hand. He looks at me with a slightly raised eyebrow, but takes in a deep breath through his nose.

‘’I’ll take care of this.’’ Rafe says taking the black and dark orange life jackets from Lorenzo. He then turns to me, but moves us to the very edge of the yacht while Lorenzo starts opening up the back of the yacht. I want to watch again what he’s doing and how the ship is actually built, but I hold it back and smile at Rafe, that takes a hold of one life jacket ‘’Do you want a shirt underneath this?’’ he asks clearly thinking this through first.

‘’Nah I’ll be fine; the bikini covers me just in the right places.’’ I reply shifting from my heel onto my toes, watching as he struggles for a moment with unstrapping the jacket.

‘’Watch your head.’’ he states as he raises it over my head and pulls it down onto me. I work along with him, slipping my arms through and let him pull it down ‘’How does it feel?’’ he asks as I frown and reach in to readjust my boobs. Glancing up he is musing ‘’Shut up.’’ I say silently and then raise my hands to my sides.

‘’All good?’’ he asks amused glancing down and up meeting my eyes.

‘’Yep.’’ I reply and stare ahead while he starts to strap me in actually, tightening the jacket on me. I look past him at Lorenzo that is pulling out one jet ski, white coloured. He pulls it around carefully manoeuvring it. But when he notices me watching he smirks winking. I quickly turn to Rafe that straightness up still holding a concentrated expression ‘’All done?’’ I ask while he looks at me.

‘’Yes. I need a hand too.’’ He adds and reaches for his own jacket, pulling it onto himself by himself ‘’You pull onto this, not to tight…’’ he starts explaining, while I follow his instructions in strapping him properly. Just as we finish both jet skis are outside, strapped to the yacht.

‘’I’ve never actually drove, rode what you call it one of these things.’’ I point out trying to cross my arms but it makes me feel ridiculous so I just drop my hands to my sides, while Rafe exchanges something with Lorenzo.

‘’Don’t worry, cara it’s easy.’’ The blonde replies grinning from the other side of the yacht while Rafe comes over and reaches forward, pulling the silver jet sky, to the yacht.

‘’Hop on.’’ My boyfriend says simply and smirks smugly while I look at him hesitating for a moment. Fuck it! Slowly with his help I sit onto the moving and slightly unsteady, piece of machine. What surprise me is that Rafe sits behind me immediately after ‘’Hold onto here.’’ He says mentioning for me to grip into the handle bars but not actually the padded area. He takes a hold there and turns the engine on, then drives us away from the yacht onto more open waters.

‘’Okay then, its rather simple really. Just like a bike but with no wheels.’’ He starts, leaning very close to my ear.

‘’But with the possibility of immediate dismemberment.’’ I gulp nervously, while he lets a dry chuckle, and takes a hold of my hands, placing them onto the edge of the handles properly.

‘’It’s made to be safe too Y/N. You’ll be fine.’’ He sooths me and straps the flexible line from the handle to my left wrist ‘’Okay then, now listen and remember what I say. Gas. Break. Shift into higher gear. Listen to the motor, but I don’t think that’s a problem at all to you.’’ I smirk at his last words and glance back.

‘’You sure you don’t need any lesions on your own?’’ I tease to which he smirks but leans forward and presses a kiss to my cheek.

‘’Later. Now give it a go. Turn the engine on.’’ He instructs smirking crookedly. I shake my head gently and turn forward, properly turning the key in the ignition, the engine coming to life. I press onto the handle for gas, the motor immediately responding to it ‘’Okay, good you’re doing good…’’ he starts his arms sneaking around my waist. I bit my lower lip as I grin and turn the handle for the gas forward. It takes us forward suddenly and makes him yelp quietly as he grips onto me suddenly.

I break into laughter as I turn on the break ‘’Sensitive gas.’’ I shout as we move over and through the waves forward for a bit.

‘’Are you sure there isn’t something else that’s sensitive?’’ Rafe asks and I hit the break tightening my grip so I don’t shoot forward. For a moment, he’s pressed completely against him, but when I turn around and look at him, of course he has a shit eating grin on his face.

‘’You know I could just throw you into the water now and leave you here.’’ I point out smirking.

‘’The one person whose been nothing but helpful and nice to you? That is my thanks that I get?’’ he teases while I muse pretending to think about it. But we both look towards the yacht where the music suddenly starts to blast loud, so we can hear it properly. It makes me grin widely, because it sets the atmosphere further. I turn back to Rafe and try to lean back to kiss him, but the life jacket only gets in the way ‘’Fucking hell.’’ I curse as he properly laughs now, and I sigh dropping my hands from the handles for a moment.

‘’Not as easy as it looks.’’ He replies and leans careful forward raising up a bit. A quick peck, later I’m speeding back to the yacht, the music even louder now as we’re approach the vessel. Rafe climbs onto his own jet skis, while I drive out not really waiting on him. I take the time to figure out the controls on my own, and the guide ability of the thing beneath me. It’s different than a motor bike, but it’s similar to a snow bike, which I’ve drove behind on it before.

With that in mind, I speed forward catching waves jumping over them. And of course, feeling it from my soul, I can’t help but to let out excited, and cheerful yelps, grinning and laughing right after. I don’t miss Rafe’s confused smirk, which only encourages me to cheer more, as I speed once around him before I take my own way, and the chase begins.

**~Rafe Adler P.O.V.~**

A pleasant silence falls on the board. Gentle Italian music is being played through the speakers but the volume is normal, a background noise. As well as the sea, that became wavier an hour ago. The wind is still at ease only a breeze, blowing around the yacht. And it’s cool, refreshing while the sun is hiding behind the clouds that reappeared some time ago. But they’re not rain clouds.

I take in a short breath as I reach the top of the yacht again, and look ahead towards the front, and beak of the vessel. There sitting up, in between huge and many white pillows and a few blankets is my girlfriend. Her hair is curlier than before, and its gently floating in the wind behind her back. She’s facing the purple, orange and yellow clouds from where the sun is shining and hiding further on the left behind the clouds.

Silently I grip onto our backpack that I’m carrying and head over, on the right side this time. Halfway through Y/N turns her head. For a moment, she has this sad, expression on but the moment she sees me it turns into a fond smile.

‘’Hey.’’ She greets with a gentle tone, as I reach the first pillow finally ‘’I’ve wondered when you’d join me.’’ she says and pushes away a few pillows so I can settle myself next to her comfortably. I sigh as I place the backpack before us.

‘’I’d do it faster, but perfection takes time.’’ I reply and reach into the backpack pulling out the container box, opening it up to reveal sandwiches. She giggles immediately making me smile, as she takes the container from my hand while I reach in for the bottle of wine, and two glasses.

‘’These don’t look like your everyday sandwiches.’’ She notes as she’s opens one container and inhales in the smell of the freshly slightly fried sandwiches, while I snort.

‘’Who do you think I am? Do you think I eat normal food?’’ I tease her making her roll her eyes at me but despite it smile.

‘’You eat my ordinary normal food.’’ She adds, as I nod and start pouring her a glass of the 100 years old wine I bought along with the yacht.

‘’You’re not ordinary, hence your food is not ordinary.’’ I explain making her laugh again, but she takes the offered glass, and once more falls silent while I pour myself one as well. Leaning to the side I place the bottle into the proper holder that’s carved into the helm of the ship and the arch of the couches we’re sitting on. Turning back Y/N is facing forward, watching the already changed sun set. It’s still bright, but it’s getting slowly darker while the clouds are moving away revealing stars above us.

I scotch closer to her, and lean against her side, my arm slipping behind and around her. She sighs content, as leans back into me. I rest my head against hers, and for the time being we’re settled in comfortable silence while our eyes are focused ahead on the incredible changing view that’s before us. It’s not every day you get to see a real-life sun set, like this that include stars. At least not back in New York as it has polluted air.

But when I glance down, Y/N is watching the scene differently that I am I immediately note. She looks at it with some kind of a logging, sadness, but also wonder. There is a small smile on her lips, so she isn’t upset. I hope she’s not.

Her stomach grumbling interrupts my thought process on how to break the comfortable silence that we’ve settled in.

‘’Hungry?’’ I ask as she giggles and look away, letting her hair fall over the side of her face, shielding her away from me.

‘’A bit.’’ she replies and straighten up, switching the glass into her left hand, while she opens the container and raises it up before me.

‘’Thanks.’’ I say as I take one triangle sandwich out.

‘’Buon appetito.’’ She wishes, as she takes one out for herself, happily.

‘’Buon appetite.’’ I wish her back, taking a bite of my own.

***Some time later***

‘’Latin.’’ I state suddenly. For a moment, nothing changes, but then she moves. After we’ve eaten and drank half of the wine, the tiredness caught up with us. We settled back into the fort of pillows. Y/N just tucked herself into my side, instead of using a blanket which I’m glad for. I like holding her close. It’s reassuring that she won’t leave me. At least not in the moment.

I continue to look forward at the last lighter shades of blue, while she looks at me. So, after a moment I look down at her ‘’Latin, ancient Greek, French, some Spanish and English. Those are the fluent languages I know how to speak.’’ I add on as an explanation while she continues to look at me with emotionless expression.

She shifts her hand underneath her chin, while she raises her left one up to cup my cheek. I watch her curiously, and feel as she runs her fingers like feathers over my cheek. Her eyes roam, from my jawline, to my lips, nose, brows, and then they settle on my eyes. A small smile raises on her lips once more.

‘’I’ve always wanted to learn those exact languages.’’ She says eyes narrowing down slightly. She’s tired. And I don’t blame her one bit.

‘’You know one of those.’’ I reply to which she gives me a confused look, not thinking properly ‘’English. You know English.’’ I point out smirking, while she understands my words and grins now, closing her eyes, and lies her head properly down, her hand resting on my right collar bone.

‘’Barely.’’ She snorts making me chuckle while she lets out a yawn ‘’The others are tricky. You’ll have to start teaching me, one.’’ She says drowsily making me smile, as I press a kiss to the top of her head and glance forward watching the light blue finally disappear and be consumed by the dark night sky.

‘’Only if you’ll teach me one of the languages you know.’’ I reply back, quietly. Glancing down she’s smiling but she hums her reply. And then she goes slack in my arms. She is exhausted. It’s not even eight PM, and she’s fast asleep. But we did do many things today, so I don’t blame her one bit. I reach down to remove a lose curl, from her cheek to not tickle her and tuck it behind her ear. The smile never leaves from her lips, she only inhales and presses herself against me getting even more comfortable. I’m okay with this. The warmth. I’ve gotten used to it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3rd day of vacation

**~Reader’s P.O.V.~**

For a change a different kind of music was playing. The volume was turned up almost all the way, but it wasn’t blasting, like when I let my music go. It was nice, refreshing. The classical tunes of piano, violins and so on. Classical music. Because today I’ve managed to convince Rafe that he lets his music play. After a small silly argument, more from my disbelief we agreed on one, genre. Classic. I’ve discovered that Rafe doesn’t know music in general. Maybe some pop songs here and there, that you hear on the radio and commercials or in the shops, but other than that his musical knowledge is limited to classical. Which he hates. He expressed that with an actually facial expression.

He was forced when he was a kid to play classical, every day so he grew up hatting it. But when his parents both died, he learned to appreciate the pain depicted in some songs. It soothed his soul to a degree he explained. So, setting his phone up, he is controlling the playlist.

I glance up from the pool I’ve been staring at, at my boyfriend sitting on the big sun chair next to me. He has my laptop in his lap, legs stretched before him. He is slightly slouched as he’s typing furiously across the keyboard, while a small frown is rested on his face. He’s half still squinting because of the sun that’s high up in the sky, through his sunglasses and onto the very lit screen of my laptop, that is humming silently.

He’s doing some work, not much it was a deal we made before we went to sleep the night before we travelled here. No work. None what so freaking ever. But when a phone call came in, from a certain someone he just had to answer it. I didn’t have a say in it, but he still looked at me and silently asked me for permission before he answered. So of course, I nodded with a smile.

And since then, we’ve been mostly in silence. I gladly offered my laptop for him to use which he hesitated and declined at first, but typing on the phone is harder than it looks, so he did take my laptop. Meanwhile I pulled from my suitcase my drawing pad, and pencil case and joined him outside before the calm pool.

When I started, I was really excited about this type of slacking off. I haven’t drawn properly for myself in a long time, and it started out great. I started drawing the landscape before me, the concrete floor, infinity pool the tree across the pool looking like it’s growing out of thin air, and the sea and a small bit of hills that are in my view way ahead of us.

But meanwhile listening to the music, a particular tune just shifted something in my brain. And the inspiration hit me like a ton of bricks. But not art inspiration. Mechanical wise, and well map as weird as it sounds. I sneakily pull out the map to the place we first have to infiltrate once I come back to reality, and start writing out my plan. We’ve had a problem with putting down security system but now I think I have a good idea how we are going to solve it. Not even Chole made much progress in the time I’ve been gone and she is the best in the crew after all.

So, the sketch was forgotten almost finished and switched, to being a full page of the map of the place and escape routes, drawn all over the paper and math calculations. By the next three pages I have a design ready, and some computer codes deciphered and ready for back home to input and figure stuff out. Sighing I let out the yawn that builds up in my lungs. Looking up from the full paper I was staring at, I stick the pencil behind my right ear, and raise my arms up stretching feeling some of my bones crack and shift before I lie backwards on the raised recliner of the sun chair.

For a moment, I look up at the empty blue sky, the sun making me narrow and squint my eyes. I should really consider buying some sunglasses for myself when we go to town. I can’t always steal Rafe’s, they’re expensive plus his to wear.

I let my head fall to the left side, and my eyes fall onto my still unmoved boyfriend. And this vacation supposed husband. It should be weird, this pretending thing. I’m still wearing my mom’s silver ring, but it has been stuck to my finger since yesterday, on my left ring finger. As well as Rafe, he has his own ring on his left ring finger. It’s not that bad pretending to be his wife. It’s not a different much, only the terms have changed but other than that it’s the same. We are still getting to know each other each day more and more. There are still surprises being uncovered, but nothing to horrible. We are taking it slow, and steady. And I’m fine with it.

Sitting up I smile, because it just can’t be helped to hold it always serious like Rafe is. Although his resting face is the bitch face so that’s why he doesn’t have a problem looking pissed even when he’s relaxed. I sit cross legged now turned with my body, facing him directly. Positioning my notepad, I flip the page onto a clear white one, and pull the pencil from my ear, my hand automatically pressing gently and with pressure, with each stroke I make, as I glance up and down between him and the page, as I start sketching.

‘’What are you doing?’’ he asks not looking up for a moment, and continues to still move his fingers over the keyboard with speed. I chuckle to myself not stopping or slowing down either, the figure slowly starting to take humanoid shape.

‘’Sketching.’’ I reply back. And this time his fingers stop and he turns his head to look at me ‘’Don’t move!’’ I half exclaim finishing a rough outline of the sun chair actually, and then look up at him slightly more serious ‘’No seriously head forward eyes on the screen.’’ I point with my pencil at the laptop still in his lap ‘’And don’t move.’’ I add on, while the seriousness breaks and he smiles at me amused this time.

‘’What if I’m thirsty?’’ he teases making me roll my eyes, and point again.

‘’Eyes forward!’’ I reply slipping my legs onto the cool ground ‘’Be a good boy and let me study you.’’ I add on, going back to glancing between him and the sketch pad, pencil already moving.

‘’If you wanted to study me, you could have just asked. I can let you study me up close too if you’d wish.’’ He goes on, fingers this time working a bit slower over the keyboard while that smug smile doesn’t disappear from his lips, and I know it won’t for some time.

‘’Hush.’’ I reply ‘’It’s fine. Be a good boy and maybe I’ll reward you later.’’ I reply not really thinking about the consequences or the price. Until it clicks. I’ve though along the lines of cooking lunch but the look he gives back immediately makes me genuinely blush ‘’Head forward!’’ I exclaim making him laugh this time, and turn.

‘’Yes Ma’am.’’

**~Rafe Adler P.O.V.~**

‘’You wanna go get some ice cream?’’

‘’Ice cream? Its 3 am, and you’re Rafe Adler asking for ice cream. You sure you’re feeling okay?’’ of course she teases me, propping herself onto her elbow.

‘’I’m serious.’’ I reply swinging my legs over the bed and grab for the usual plain black shirt from the floor, pulling it over my head. I can feel her gaze on me but continue to get myself dressed. After a scoff and a few teases, she understands that I’m serious and follows my actions.

Twenty minutes later, we’ve parked in town, and we’re settled in the front of the old and only ice creams shop in this small city that’s still open at this hour. A warm breeze comes in from the sea a few feet ahead of us, sending the slight scent of salt through the air. I shift my shoulders and lean back against the chair, scooping the last bits of ice cream, from my cup with the blue plastic spoon she handed to me earlier. While she sits across me, stretching out her legs, ankles crossed.

We sit in silence, enjoying the night time warmth and the peacefulness of the small town. Vacation in south Italy is always a good idea. And I can’t help my head and eyes to drift back to her. In a simple light, blue dress, and messy hair she looks gorgeous looking out with genuine curiosity at the sea and the fishing boats sailing, in the distance.

She takes a small spoonful of ice cream into her mouth and glances at me, meeting my gaze.

‘’You okay?’’ she asks after a short pause and lowers down her red plastic spoon. I shake my head slightly and shake myself out of the trance I’ve fallen into again. I can’t help but to tense up, feeling like she’s caught me in the act of doing something bad.

‘’You have ice cream on your nose.’’ Is all I reply and lean forward with my own clean and unused napkin, to brush it across her nose.

She narrows her eyes at me instead, as I finish up while she sets her feet properly onto the ground, and leans forward now elbows resting on the small table between us her ice cream forgotten for the moment ‘’You’ve been stalling something all evening.’’

‘’I’m a businessman.’’ I state crumpling the napkin in my hand and drop it into my own empty cup on the table ‘’If I was bluffing, no one would notice.’’

‘’I would.’’ She replies back. And I know that she would. So, I shrug simply, trying to play it casual. And that sentence right there makes me feel like I’m a teenager again. Which I’m not. I don’t miss the frown that settles on her face.

‘’Seriously, Rafe, what’s wrong?’’ she tries but gently, her cool hand coming to rest on top of mine, on the table. I mumble the words out once more, breathing becoming speed up slightly. She simply leans more forward, brow furrowing further.

‘’You’re worrying me.’’ she states simply as I get some courage to meet her eyes.

‘’I’m in love with you.’’


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4th day of vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F/N – Friends Name

**~Rafe Adler P.O.V.~**

‘’Whow.’’ I state shortly, out of words. And still trying to regain my breath. The land before us makes me feel like we’ve walked into ancient times. Any moment now I’m waiting for a chariot to come, with people wearing tunics. Or the ancient gods themselves to walk around. Or warriors, with swords, shields and spears casually strolling.

The building, the ancient temple raises higher and bigger with every step we take, heading still up into the hill on the polished stones on the ground, placed one by one by hand. No machinery. Statues that are around, all of them have something chipped away, either body parts, or are dented; despite that they’re still magnificent, and hold a certain charm to them. But the nature surrounding the area as well as the rocks sticking from the uneven ground makes it all feel even more real.

I glance for a moment towards a group of tourists huddled up together near a huge tree, that’s centred on a terrace that we’re passing by. I listen in to the loud lady tour guide, but she’s speaking a language that I can’t even name. So much for listening in. We came because Y/N suggested it on Monday, 5 days ago, it wasn’t planned, to come here at all, but she had that dreamy look she gets at times, so of course I had to plan this out for her. Another surprise. I smile remembering her shocked expression this morning, and the hug and small kisses being littered over my face.

After that everything was set into a quick tempo. Well she did it, I didn’t have to take much with us. And it only took us 2 hours and around 40 minutes to get here. European countries are in general very small, and you can get quickly whenever you want, and it takes you less than a day to get there and get back home. It’s so unlike in America, where everything takes forever to do and get to.

‘’…look at that, now smile for the Pict…’’ I can hear some Americans as we pass them on our right. There are not many people here, mainly they are all tourists but not many of them. It’s the beginning of October, not a popular month for vacations. Which I’m happy for. The lesser people the better.

And then finally we reach flat ground as flat as they could have made it at least. I smile at the achievement, as it took good 45 minutes to climb up here. But glancing to the side and at my girlfriend she remains silent and serious as she looks straight ahead of her. It has been like this since the car ride. Only now I notice how odd it has been. When we sat in the car, she just turned music on. At first, she sang along but after an hour she calmed down. The music was still blasting, but she calmed down into silence. I didn’t think much of it, neither when we came here and parked.

Without any complaints, she started walking with me. Of course, I was a step slower than usual as she makes smaller steps than I do but that’s not the point. She’s been acting calm. To calm. Ever since yesterday. Since I’ve…

Since I told her that I am in love with her. Maybe that’s it. That has to be it. It’s like overnight that her energy deflated. I’ve always wanted her to tone it all down at least a bit. I know she’s ADD and all, but still she has her moments when she gets on my nerves. Like normal people do even she does. And I’ve wondered how she would be if she did. But now that I’m seeing it; I don’t like it. Maybe I scared her?

She told me she wasn’t ready, that she’s not on that level yet and I understand that. I’m surprised even myself that I’ve admitted something like that to her. Me out of all people. But what has been said can’t be taken back. And I don’t want to take it back. A rock fell from my chest when I told her. But her reaction wasn’t exactly like I’ve imagined it would be. I’m not saying I thought that she would leap into my arms and confess her own love to me, but at least a smile or something in return that I was sure I’d get.

‘’Tempio della Concordia.’’ She suddenly speaks in a quiet tone shaking me out of my own thoughts. As she comes to a stop so do I but unlike she that’s focused forward on the temple I’m watching her tensely ‘’Temple of Concordia.’’ She says in English now turning to me with an open expression, the dreamy look back settled in her eyes ‘’Did you know that its Greek?’’ a small smile appears on her lips eyes trailing up. I do the same glancing at the structure.

‘’Its Doric.’’ I note noticing the architecture, while she hums.

‘’Latinize, named after the Roman goddess of Harmony. A then later of course the Christians converted it.’’ turning towards her as she says the last sentence she looks slightly annoyed to which I raise an eyebrow at her ‘’Its nothing, just…I don’t mind Cristian’s, but like they were kind of assholes. Spreading religion like, believe or die. Fuck that, pff. They’ve destroyed so many things and converted places and people, destroying nations and empires. It’s stupid.’’ She crosses her arms walking to the side slowly, while she continues to look up at the temple while I follow after her, slipping my hands into the black short joggers I’m wearing.

‘’You’ve thought about this through.’’ I note smiling amused, and impressed at her strong opinion.

‘’I thinking a lot of things through.’’ She sighs as we come to the end of the clearing that we’re allowed to walk on ‘’There’s Icarus.’’ She points forward and behind my back making me turn around, to see a naked statue without legs or arms, showing wings, back and ass.

‘’You seem to know your Greek facts.’’ I point out following her as she starts just walking down towards the said statue.

‘’I love mythologies. Greek are on the top. Hence my love for Greece that only grows. Romans are cool to, they’re fine, just copy cats.’’ She explains making me chuckle.

‘’Like Christians?’’ I tease to which she lets out a dry chuckle.

‘’Dumbasses.’’ She mutters but I can hear her, which only amuses me more. Coming to the statue, I slow my step and watch her instead as curiously she looks at the huge fallen monument. She’s not watching it with mockery like most people are that walk by with smirks, and telling jokes between each other. She is completely serious as she, looks at everything, but her gaze remains on the face for a few moments. It’s like she’s studying the statue, studying the features. Which is quite possible that, that is exactly what she is doing.

‘’Like what you see?’’ I tease walking down the rest of the few steps to walk to her, seeing a grin stretch across her lips.

‘’There are things that could be improved…’’she stars and straightens up from her slightly crouched position and turns to me slightly, eyes trailing from toe to head over me making my grin widen as well ‘’…I know after who, but…’’ she turns around now ‘’…it’s not something that’s in my control.’’ She adds walking along the statue. I hum behind her nodding my head.

‘’You could just…study the subject that you would model the statue after…properly…’’ I reach for her hand, that she tugs for a moment away before she takes a hold of my hand. Weird. She never shied away from my touch, and now she wanted to jump away.

‘’That’s a fair proposition there…’’ she turns around and I force a smile as her eyes land on me ‘’But the business man that the subject is, I know that there must be a catch attached to this gloriously made offer.’’ She teases smirking and turns around again leading me, past people that are walking upwards to see the statue while we’re descending towards the main flat ground walking part that leads up again to the temple or down.

‘’What if there’s no catch?’’ I whisper as I hover slightly over her. But she shrugs of one strap of her backpack and turns it on her front, still not facing me.

‘’Your underestimating my knowledge of you.’’ She says glancing back with a mischievous smirk, but then turns to her backpack, while I step to her side crossing my arms for a moment.

‘’Underestimating you? Never.’’ I reply back making her chuckle, but I watch as she pulls out a canon camera. And I immediately frown at it. It’s one of the first better quality cameras that canon produced like 10 years ago ‘’What in gods name is that?!’’ I ask with a calm tone. Because even my iPhone takes better pictures than that junk.

‘’A camera?’’ Y/N replies offering an awkward smile to some tourists passing us. She moves to the side, further with me of course following but staying out of her frame, while she kneels down backpack for a moment forgotten on the ground.

‘’Junk you mean.’’ I reply and expecting the glare that she sends me, before she turns forward and starts snapping photos.

‘’It was one of the first things, I could afford with F/N. First proper pay check. Its F/N’s actually but we share it like most things.’’ She briefly explains and moves up only to crouch down again.

‘’If I knew you wanted to take pictures I’d bring my camera.’’ I reply feeling slightly disappointed and hurt _‘We share everything.’_ She just told me. That fucking kid again, that she has to mention on a daily basis. I get that they grew up together, but fuck. She has me now, he’s not that important anymore, she doesn’t have to baby sit him.

If I’d knew I’d buy a brand-new camera for her. It’s a toy compared to the things I like to treat myself now and then. It would be nothing and yet to her I know it would mean a lot. She gets happy and overly excited about food, and once she shouted from happiness when one of her friends brought her a comic that’s barely worth 5 dollars. I can’t pretend that I understand her, because I’ve never been in shortage with anything. She had to grew up with nothing. She worked for everything she has now. Meanwhile I’ve been handed everything on a silver platter. Everyone knows it. That’s why I want to still do something with my life.

For now that wish is slightly changed that I have her in my life…she has so many great ideas, creative wise and she is an overachiever…it wasn’t hard to figure out that she doesn’t think like any regular person. And given her degrees in the span of her whole school years which are only 13 unlike the rest of us that had to go to school longer, she’s smarter than anyone else. Even me, but she’s not trying to be. Which makes her, her. And one of the stupidest reason why I like her so much. Why I fell in love. She didn’t even know who I was when she met me, a random guy drunk and beaten before her doorstep. Most people would take advantage, but she didn’t not even after she found out that I had money. She still dissed me, and teased and annoyed me not afraid that I’d completely ignore her and move on with my life.

She simply didn’t care. And frankly still doesn’t. Because whenever I offer to buy her something just for her to have, we end up arguing. Every damn single time.

And I still can’t figure out why. Anyone else would jump out of their skin if I offered or just went and bought, a 2000$ worth camera. Anyone! And yet if I would do it behind her back, she’d yell at me, and demand me to return it. I know because I got her, a brand new laptop and had to return it the same day. Little does she know it’s in my office. But that’s beside the point.

While I don’t understand why she refuses my gifts, I also don’t get why she doesn’t want them. Because I do genuinely want to buy her things. Like I said she grew up with little, so buying things she wants, maybe wanted forever it’s a dream come true. And I want to do it. But she won’t let me.

‘’…earth to Rafe…’’ I blink my eyes as I turn down to look at my girlfriend waving her hand up at me, with a slightly worried expression and now a smile ‘’Where did you go?’’ she asks, worriedly the camera strapped around her neck.

I blink for a moment and glance around. We’ve moved to the giant tree.

‘’Ancient Greece.’’ I lie and smile as I look down at her.

‘’Was it nice?’’ she asks, stepping to my side closer, and slides her hand in my own on her own. I pretend to think about it.

‘’You were missing.’’ I add to which she grins wider and leans up on her tiptoes. She’s cute when she does that. So I lean the rest of the way and kiss her back for a brief moment as she’s the one that pulls away.

‘’Okay now, I got an idea.’’ She states and points at the tree ‘’Go stand there.’’ She states as I look  forward then back at her confused.

‘’What?’’ I ask completely lost, while she pushes me gently.

‘’Just do it. Pretty please.’’ She gives me the puppy eye look, to which I sight not being able to resist the way she’s looking at me. So, I walk forward over to where she pointed that I should ‘’Perfect.’’ She shouts making some people jump ‘’Now pretend ammmmm…just be the way you were a few moments ago.’’

‘’And what was I like a few moments ago?’’ I call to her, as she raises the camera up, but starts to think about it.

‘’Like Adonis.’’ She replies ‘’Be Adonis.’’ She calls and raises the camera properly up already starting to take pictures. I sigh instead, thinking for a moment. How the fuck am I supposed to be Adonis?

‘’You do know he was killed by a wild boar?’’ I point out smirking and cross my arms once more, as she continues to snap the camera, and then waves her hand in dismiss.

‘’He had two goddesses as lovers.’’ She replies making me laugh. Of course, she knows the myth. It’s odd but yet pleasant that she knows myths. Well so far only Greek, but its more than any girl I’ve met before. Besides that archaeologist, I dated years ago. I glance up towards the temple, again, and lean back on the medium big fence that they’ve built from, bricks around the tree. Looking forward I watch as my girlfriend walks over toward me looking down at the camera ‘’Watch your st…’’ I start but she simply jumps as she stumbles, and looks up at me with wide eyes finally standing before me.

‘’Okay, editing stuff, later.’’ She says as I grin while she glances around, but looks towards the temple as well ‘’Come on hot shot, I got more ideas.’’ I let her pull my arm, and lead me whenever she likes. I love to see her, when she’s passionate about something. And I don’t mind being the subject or main focus of it.

**~Readers P.O.V.~**

‘’You got 5 minutes.’’

‘’10.’’

‘’I said 5! Even that’s a lot. I could have given you only 2!’’

‘’How about a deal? 10 minutes and I’ll make you breakfast in bed tomorrow?’’

Silence settles for a moment, and the only hearable thing is our footsteps and the front doors being unlocked, the keys juggling for a moment.

‘’Fine, but seriously 10 minutes Rafe.’’ I warn spinning on my heal at the archway of the front door to face him, finger pointed up towards him as I give him a stern look meanwhile he’s watching me amused with that signature crocked smirk on his face, while he holds the doors open.

‘’Yes ma’am. 10 minutes nothing more.’’ He promises but I only narrow my eyes at him instead as I walk backwards into the lit hallway, meanwhile I’m kicking my shoes off along the way. He approaches me instead arms finding my hips, making me stop moving for a moment, the door closing behind us shut and locking itself ‘’Would I be pushing it if I asked for…’’ he starts and instead of getting kissed, I place my palm flat over his mouth, shutting him up this way.

‘’You can sleep on the couch, would that be pushing it?’’ I reply back blinking quickly and smile sweetly while his eyebrows furrow.

‘’Nmhhh.’’ He mumbles into my palm to which I grin.

‘’Exactly.’’ I state cheerfully and let go of him, taking the backpack out from his hand and with it walk towards the dining room. I quickly make work of emptying it, sorting the souvenirs, and trash, and our things to put away tomorrow. Because now it’s late and we’ve just come from a 3-hour drive back, which I drove this time. It’s nice to just drive but fuck can it be tiring especially with the way some Italians drive. (No offense to them)

Picking up the camera, the battery I know it’s about to go, yet despite that fact I push the on button and the device comes to life. Curiously I quickly look through some pictures that I’ve taken through the day. The one I settle on is, a picture taken before the temple of Concordia, of me and Rafe. He has his arms around me, and is standing a bit behind me. While his gaze is turned to me, I’m laughing as he started tickling me at that point. It’s such a couple type of photo my stomach starts to twist. Or are they called butterflies?

Shaking my head I turn around to see Rafe’s on his phone as well as my laptop settled comfortably on the couch, still in the same clothes and everything. Barefoot I walk over but make a detour to the glass wall, and slide the doors open instead. Warm air immediately comes into the air-conditioned room. Enough to get the chills to leave me from the slightly cooled house.

Smiling I go backwards to the armchair next to the couch, that Rafe settled on the end of it. I reach for the grey t-shirt that I’m wearing, and pull it above and off myself.

‘’I still got 8 minutes to go. So whatever you’re doing it’s not going to work…’’ Rafe starts voice hard, fingers typing on the keyboard until his voice trails off and the tapping of keys stop while I undo the button of the jean shorts and let them fall down, pooling around my ankles.

Turning to my boyfriend I just shrug readjust the strap of my bra, instead and step out from the shorts ‘’Hey I’m just getting ready for a night swim.’’ I raise my hands innocently as his eyes wander over me. I reach up to pull the elastic band from my hair letting it fall around my face ‘’6 more minutes to go.’’ I point out slipping the band around my wrist. With that I smirk and wink at him, turning forward and break into a run. I jump through the doors and rush outside past the sun chairs, the green house, and in a few steps, reach the pool. In the speed, I acquired I take the momentum and jump high into the air and further ahead towards the deeper side of the pool.

I let out a happy yelp mid-air, bringing my knees to my chest, while my left hand goes to my nose squeezing it shut. Just before the last moment I feel the water hit my legs, that’s when I close my eyes, and let the events unravel. I let myself submerge straight to the bottom of the cooled pool. Reopening my eyes the burn by now is familiar; we’ve been both swimming every day since we’ve came here, either in this pool or we headed to the beach one time a day.

With a slight smile, I watch as the bubbles start to float around me and slowly disappear. But the water starts to pull me up as well. Still with some oxygen in my lungs, I move and push forward, trying to stay near the bottom, swimming deeper slightly and forward. But somewhere mid-way, I have to raise up, to get the missing air in my now burning lungs.

Yet I remain as quiet as I can, gasping silently for oxygen, while I push the water from my eyes. Quickly figuring out my surroundings I look backwards towards the house. Rafe still hasn’t moved from his spot, his frown only seems to have gotten deeper. Shaking my head I turn back around and slowly, and still trying to remain as quiet as I can I swim towards the very end of the infinity pool.

I lean my arms onto the cooled blue titles, settling in between the two pool lights, kind of hiding myself away. I sigh as I lay my head onto my bent right arm, and look at the city, my hiss when my tights touch the pool wall. For a moment like I did many times before I glance down, at the water that’s cascading down, into the lower fountain pool that’s built, on the lower and very verge of the land that belongs to the house that is basically standing on top of a hill. On the side that I’m currently on, the pool stretches out on the most part of it, but there is a small terrace, kind of hidden away. Its where the infinity pool ends, and the water is falling down. But instead of keeping it simple, they’ve made or well-built onto the wall, a beautiful mosaic, representing Italia. And a smaller pool is holding the running water from the pool, and in and around it they’ve placed statues. Many of them. But not too many to make it look like to piled up. and the whole thing together is very similar to the Trevi fountain. All kinds of statues are build up, frozen in different kind of acts.

But beyond this a few steps away, there stands a swing set with two swings. It has some type of a flower plant wrapping around the wooden, and metallic construction.

And the view before it, is still breath-taking. As well as it’s during the day it’s the same as night. The view of the small town, outstretching on my left side, in the arch of the Lagoona. The many different coloured houses make it all the more charming, and the faded lighting of the old town. Fishing boats are still hard at work on the sea, while on the right side and slightly behind me, the rest of the island of Sicily is stretching away.

It’s a fairy tale. An old Italian/Greek fairy tale I feel like I’m living. Of course, with that slight bitterness, and slight tragedy to it. I snort quietly as I glance down at the statues once more. A man is trying to get the woman. The man is of course grinning widely, arms outstretched before him in the attempt of catching her, his intentions clear. On the other hand, the woman has half a grimace and half a smile on her face, she is half turned to the side, looking behind her and before her, as she’s trying to run away. And I kind of feel like her…

‘’Y/N?’’ Rafe suddenly calls making my grip tighten on the pool side. I quickly half glance back seeing only his silhouette from the bright lightning in contrast of my dark surroundings and let go of the wall, hands moving without a splash of any kind into the water ‘’Where are you??’’ Rafe calls again as he’s walking from the inside of the house, looking towards the pool and darkness. I didn’t turn on any lights outside, or in the house. The only turned lighting is in the living room, and the lights on the walls in the pool.

I quickly start taking deep breaths as his eyes narrow trying to spot me. With that I grip onto my nose with my left hand and then sink underneath the water, moving at first carefully, until I reach and sink to the bottom, settling myself in a semi-sitting position. I shake my head pushing my floating hair from my face, and glance across the untouched pool, some bubbles raising up from me. And I wait for a few seconds. My chest starts to tighten up, but then he’s in.

I watch with fascination, and a bit of a blurry look, as Rafe dives into the pool much further than I did and how he moves with both arms, his strokes stronger making him shoot forward. In the middle of the pool he glances up, a lopsided smirk drawing itself on his face while he slows down his swimming and swims down, towards me. I show him my tongue slightly awkwardly still because of my hand, but push myself up, my lungs aching now.

Because he’s a fast swimmer he reaches me in no time, but doesn’t stop me from swimming up just goes along. This time I come up gasping without holding back or trying to be quiet. My mouth hangs open as I loudly breathe in an out, swinging my arms around my eyes still squinted as water drip down onto my eyes. I can hear Rafe clearly break into laughter as I calm down, and start wiping the water away closing my mouth along.

‘’What were you doing?’’ he asks, as I push the water from my eyes and slick my hair back as I face him ‘’Last time I checked no mermaids lived in this pool.’’ He teases making me splash at him, which causes his laugh to rise meanwhile I swing my arms and swim backwards closing the small distance between myself and the wall.

‘’I know.’’ I reply stubbornly and slightly with a glare getting a hold of the wall with one hand ‘’Still wouldn’t mind becoming a mermaid.’’ I point out while he swims after me, and cages me in, both arms on both of my sides.

‘’What are some of the benefits from that?’’ he plays along, as I drop my arm into the water but reach out for him, placing both my hands around his neck, as he presses his body towards my own, making me hiss slightly when my skin touches the cooled wall. His smirk only widens. Asshole.

‘’No walking.’’ I start ‘’Dealing with idiots, I can just lure them to death. Easy.’’ He nods at that ‘’No periods.’’ I point out to which he looks at me with a funny look ‘’You did ask.’’ I point back, one of his arm coming around my upper torso, while he still holds us close with his right one.

‘’That I did.’’ he agrees with me, as I reach up with my right hand, to push some fallen strands on the left side of his face ‘’So you would prefer living with the fishes instead of me?’’ he goes on making me snort.

‘’Doh.’’ I reply watching as for a moment his face falls before my smile tells him everything. He’s still searching my eyes, while I keep them and my hand on trying to fix his hair that’s never out of place for too long ‘’Did you sort everything out? Any major problems?’’ I ask letting my hand drop when I’m content with the way I styled him. I offer a small smile when I met his eyes.

‘’It can wait. We’re still on vacation.’’ He replies back shortly which I half expected ‘’How about you? Are you enjoying your night swim?’’ he smiles.

‘’I will admit, it is better for some unknown reason than it was like 5 minutes ago…’’ I start and trail of grinning and breaking into chuckles as he leans forward burying his face into my neck, tickling me for a moment before he just holds me closer to him. Glancing down towards him, he looks up just in the right moment, our lips meeting. The kiss goes on until we’re both breathless and we have to lean away, to get air into our longs.

‘’I love you.’’ He states with a slightly serious expression his hand coming up to cup my right cheek, as he looks at me. I don’t break the gaze away from him, only slide my fingers to the back of his hair gripping onto it, before I lean forward starting the kiss. He doesn’t shy away from it. But the uneasiness still hangs in the air.

**~Readers P.O.V.~**

I blink my eyes open quickly, but close them soon after trying to hold back the line of tears gathering. Reopening them I stare up again at the same spot with a glare, at the same thing that I’ve been staring what seems like the whole night. A quiet snore and sigh comes from my right side. Glancing to the right, I watch as Rafe turns around from his right side, over onto his stomach. I close my eyes pretending to be asleep. He shifts for a bit, and then contently lets out a content breath before it goes silent again, besides his breathing. So, I wait there, still with my eyes closed pretending for a few moments.

And then I look at the man peacefully sleeping next to me. He looks different like this. There are no tense muscles, he’s completely lack and relaxed. He has one leg hitched up a bit, both arms under the pillow while its raised slightly. His head is slightly raised up, but he seems completely comfortable in this position, face half buried in the fluffiness.

I immediately notice, since the day I met him, even in his drunken state he like his hair styled. No matter what he always makes sure, his hair is neat. But it’s also neat when he doesn’t do anything with it. When randomly strands fall from they’re places, on his always gelled up hair. Now everything it’s in its own direction. And he looks home-y. His face is peaceful, there isn’t a worry in the world in his mind right now, besides dreams.

The first time I met him, I just thought I’d offer the poor dude some shelter for the night. He was beat up, and despite looking like a total douche I didn’t have the heart to leave him outside in the rain. As I expected, he was very lost and angry when he woke up, not showing gratefulness or anything which is fine, douches I’m used to deal with.

At that time, I immediately concluded that I would never met or see this man again. And it wasn’t that much of a bummer, despite the fact that was and is insanely hot. But by the third time, this started to get fishy so to speak. I didn’t necessarily hate him, he just annoyed me. Besides the first surprise when I found out he was loaded (didn’t care about that fact at all), can the surprise of him asking me out and taking me to a fancy ass event. And then another. And another.

And out of the blue, the whole parent’s thing that happened. With him being completely honest with me. He even surprised himself in that moment. It was he that made the first step.

At that point it was just all, “Okay then let’s see where this ride takes me.”, kinda thing. I didn’t really imagine or think about the whole being his girlfriend thing was about to be. In my mind, it was “I found a cuddling buddy, and someone I can kiss occasionally and annoy.” Weeks passed and he didn’t seem to get annoyed or bored of me, as I originally thought would happen. Because well he has lots of work to do, he told me that straight from the beginning. But at times I get swamped to! And despite refusing him many, times to meet or anything he still remained persistent.

And I thought this is surely a prank. For sure. No way a rich guy, successfully business man and a guy like him, an asshole like Rafe was willing to tolerate all my rejections, and wait for me. Because people like him just don’t do that. It’s a waste of time to them. They are too high up and mighty for small people like me, who are worth nothing.

But fucking hell, he stayed and was patient as I was patient with him.

But still “I was riding along” I didn’t think about future in particular, only thinking and focusing on the next job at hand. He wasn’t even up on my top three priorities which I know it’s selfish, and a very bad thing. I was being cautious, and starting to get paranoid as I do of him dumping me randomly someday. But that didn’t happen.

And then my uncle came along. And Rafe was understanding. Despite his curiosity, he didn’t press into me. I told him on my own terms and he didn’t watch me like others have with pity. He understood me. He had it way worse than I did, almost. It was something we connected on an even deeper level. And now we are in Sicily, just me and him alone. On a vacation.

_‘’I’m in love with you.’’_

Reopening my eyes, I look back at him. I stare for a moment, and then pick myself up. I reach for my phone that’s sitting on the night table, and with a faint light I glance around quickly finding the discharged floral coloured shorts somewhere at the end of the bed. I sneak outside from the bedroom, stopping at the archway of the door and glance back. He hasn’t move yet, nothing seems out of the ordinary.

With that I quietly pad into the hallway and down the steps, onto the first floor. Now turning on the light I glance around and step to the first chair at the dining table, take off the long sleeve black sweater Rafe left, and head outside.

It’s actually pretty chilly outside for a change, and I immediately slip on the slightly to big sweater, and frown at the cooled floor. Stupid fancy rock. The grass is covered in dew already, but it has a calming effect on my bare feet. Brings back some old, very old memories of when I was a kid. Before everything went to shit.

Carefully I descend down the steps to the lower terrace, hearing the water gently roll down the wall into the fountain. The statues are still the same, the man is still chasing the woman that’s half grimacing and half smirking. I walk over to the swing set, settling myself on the first swing, that’s not wet surprisingly. The moment I sit I swing a big, my feet hanging just above the ground a few centimetres.

I sigh raising my hands up to grip onto the ropes, and look forward leaning onto my left hand. The city is still the same as we left a few hours ago. It’s still dark as it was, the colours are still the same, the fishing boats only shifted around a bit. the wind stopped blowing, and there are no clouds in the sky. That’s the only difference. And the dew and chilliness. The moon is only half full, yet it seems still powerful, and mysterious as it has always been. At least to me. You’re a dreamer, they all say. Because you’re an artist. You’re weird. That’s the genius in you. Or insanity. Do you even know where the line is?

You’re insane for sure. Those same words F/N told me. And still tells me now and then. I know it’s meant to be as a joke but…I can’t help but to feel the meaning in them. The truth.

I know myself, to a point. I do, and I know how I can be. When I fall into the so-called void. F/N gave it the name “the void”. Everyone teases me about it. But it isn’t not a void. For me that’s curiosity. Pure and genuine curiosity. I don’t just stare off into space blankly, I actually put two and two together to try and figure out how to get to four in many ways possible. Or when I’m drawing, I try to figure out how I’ll make the line right. Make it perfect.

I feel at times like I’m totally insane, when I fall in I forget about everything. Especially about myself I know that. I’m working on it. But when inspiration hits…it’s almost the same as being in…love.

I let my head fall down onto the edge and silhouette of the grass at the fence before me. love. He’s in love with me. How in gods’ name is someone like him in love with me…

I fell the tears prickle in my eyes, while my fingers tighten around the rope tighter. Lifting my head up, I sniff one time, as I look at the stars. And my mind already shifts, trying to connect the many stars in the sky, while I try to remember the names and myths behind them. It’s stupid really, I’m being stupid.

‘’There you are.’’ I’m not even surprise or don’t jump when I hear his voice behind me. I take a moment before I straighten up and turn my head around to look at Rafe that’s standing on the upper balcony near the pool for the moment ‘’Why aren’t you in bed?’’ he asks with a worried tone, the sleepiness slowly slipping away from him.

‘’Can’t sleep. But you go back to bed I’ll be right up.’’ I reply and offer a smile, the best one I can at the moment. He remains watching me, carefully as I lean onto the other rope this time.

‘’The beds to empty.’’ He simply says and turns to walk back. I sigh knowing he isn’t going to listen to me. So much for some alone time. I turn forward again, remaining to lean on the rope. But my eyes turn me back to the stars and constellations. So many tragic stories. Heroes, villains, demigods, gods, mortals, creatures, monsters, good monsters and so on.

It doesn’t take him much to finally reach me, he silently walks behind me and sits onto the other swing set, making it tremble for a moment before he settles, swinging himself forward a bit, his legs unlike mine remaining on the ground. He doesn’t say anything, and remains completely silent. And I’m kind of thankful for that. Because I know I’d crack if he started a random conversation. Which he doesn’t do. He goes straight to the point. That is just what he is like. A business men. Proper one. You can’t bullshit him, almost at all. Which makes him so great at everything that he does. Everything.

And maybe that is still one of the biggest reasons of my fear. I know what it is.

I’ve moved past shock. He’s in love with me. This man, that could do so much better, chose me. He chose to fall in love with me it seems. The crazy poor girl, that barely can keep up with her own thoughts on a daily basis. The one that is supposed to lose her mind one day. Cross the line finally that everyone keeps pushing me towards.

And that’s the last thing that I want to do. To hurt him. Because that is the last thing that he deserves. He didn’t have it easy either. He was beat up; his father was a hard man. His mother wasn’t any different. He didn’t get the love I’ve received despite being alone since I was a baby. F/N took me as one of they’re own, I’ve received loved in that age I needed it I’m not going to go into details once F/N passed and his dad took it out onto us. But he…Rafe was alone. All alone since he was a kid. And was being prepared to just have everything dumped on his shoulders. On him alone. He’s still doing it. He’s still suffering.

My head falls down, again but before I can fall on the ground I grip quickly onto the ropes catching myself. I watch for a moment, as strand after strand my hair falls around my face covering me up. I want to hide away. I want to…

I don’t deserve him. He is to good. He tries every day, to get up. He works hard, every day even on weekends. He is still sacrificing so much and I can’t…

‘’It’s quite the impressive sky tonight, isn’t it?’’ he asks with a gentle even tone next to me. And I have to bite into my lower lip, to prevent the first sob to leave from me. The tears already spilled over, they can’t stop now. And now I panic even more on how am I going to avoid this confrontation.

‘’Uh huh.’’ I try to hum but it reveals everything. I hold in my breath, then gripping onto the ropes tightly, as I blink my eyes letting the tears fall. I listen silently as he moves. My vision is blurry, but I don’t miss when he is suddenly right there before me, kneeling down. I can feel him moving the hair away from my face, and then his warm palm on my cheek. I try to tug back, but his other hand comes and gently prevents me to.

‘’Don’t hide.’’ He tries ‘’Please.’’ He adds on, the worry evident in his tone. And that only makes it worse. This is exactly something that I didn’t want to happen. I can’t hold it back in. I breathe out shakily and let out a sob as quiet as I can make it.

‘’I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…’’ I whisper, lowering my hands down wanting to dash away, but he only gets closer instead, between my legs still on his knees looking up at me.

‘’Shhh, it’s okay, come here…’’ he coos, dropping his arms down, to my shaky hands and with gentle movements he pries my fingers free and tugs me into his lap instead. As quickly as possible I bury my face into his shoulder, not wanting him to see me like this. He doesn’t deserve extra drama, extra anything, let alone from a selfish person like I am.

Yet instead he just holds me close in his arms, running them up and down my back while like a spoiled kid I cry into his shoulder instead. It’s not fair. It’s totally not fair.

‘’I’m sorry, I am so, so sorry, so sorry…’’ I start whispering as I grip onto his shirt, tightly now knowing what else to do.

‘’Why, why are you sorry? Y/N don’t apologize, you didn’t do anything wrong…’’ he starts to which I lean back and look at him.

‘’You can’t love me!’’ I interrupt and clearly surprise him ‘’You just can’t do you understand me?!’’ I go on now angry ‘’You’ll have to stop just completely stop! I’m not good for you! I’m not!’’

‘’You’re being…’’

‘’Insane?’’ I point out now ‘’Yes, I’m insane! Or will be in a few years.’’ I grin now and press my hands onto my face covering it for a moment before I drop my arms in defeat and look at him ‘’I have a very high IQ. There is a thin line between genius and insanity. You understand what I’m getting at?’’ I ask him carefully while he watches me intently his grey eyes seeming cold at the moment.

‘’You’re not insane Y/n.’’ He states. I just let out a dry chuckle at that.

‘’Apparently, I am.’’ I smirk and then look at him, and reach up to cup his face like he did before with me ‘’You…Rafe, you don’t deserve me. I’m not good for you. There are things that…I don’t deal well with I can’t…I have issues like everyone else does but mine are more…’’

‘’Deeper.’’ He adds to which I nod.

‘’I’m going to be very honest right now. You know my past, you know what I’ve been through. So, you must also know that I can’t handle hurting or loosing anyone. I just can’t. the last thing I want is to hurt you, because you’ve suffered enough, more than me, you’ve been through so much…’’ more tears pile in my eyes ‘’…I’m not worthy. My issues are to g…’’ before I can finish he leans forward and suddenly kisses me, shutting me up. but I push him away ‘’Don’t do tha…’’ but he leans forward once more to which I push him away ‘’Rafe no…’’ he tries and kisses me again, and this time I just go along and kiss him despite the tears still falling down my cheeks.

When he breaks the kiss his hands are on my cheeks again forcing me to look at him.

‘’Now you listen to me; don’t you ever, ever, ever think you’re less than me. Because you’re not okay you’re not…’’

‘’But…’’

‘’No! Do you know why I am in love with you? For the first time in my life I’m really in love, and it’s into you?!’’ more tears spill from my eyes ‘’Its not because your IQ, I never even questioned your sanity in, everyone insane Y/N, you’re perfect compared to some! You went through your own battles too, you lost everything, you’ve been abandoned, and started from nothing. You didn’t have anything. And look at you now! Me?! Don’t dare and compare yourself to me, who got everything handed on a godsdamn silver platter because you are so much more than I am! So much more! You’re a survivor! You’re still trying! If it wasn’t for you…you’re the godsdamn reason that I’m still here godsdamnit! It’s you!!!’’ he shouts while I watch him shocked ‘’You want to know the reason why I’ve been drunk and half beaten to death that night you found me?! I gave up.’’ he calls silent ‘’I did.’’ he lowers his tone ‘’Only you helped me. A complete stranger. And you never wanted anything in return. Everyone ever that I have met, wanted something all they want is money. But you…’’ he quickly yet still gently rubs his thumbs over my cheeks, trying to wipe away the tears from my cheeks ‘’It’s all because of you…’’ he trails of as he leans his forehead against my own, his hands finding my shaking ones between us.

‘’I’m scared.’’ I finally admit in a shaky whisper ‘’Fucking terrified…’’

And he chuckles dryly as well ‘’Don’t you know I feel the same?’’ and this time we both laugh shakily at how ridiculous we sound.

‘’Everyone I loved left me, my friends do sometimes, even F/N did at some point…they can’t handle…me…as stupid as it sounds…they left…’’ he looks at me intently.

‘’I’m not leaving you.’’ He states determined while I furrow my brows and laugh.

‘’I’ve heard that before.’’ and his lips are on mine again. But unlike the previous kisses this one is, gentle a sweet and catches me of guard.

‘’I’m not leaving you.’’ He states with a gruffer tone now ‘’If it’s in my power, I will never, ever leave you. Not until you tell me otherwise. Do you understand?’’ he asks in the end seriously, almost panicked.

‘’I…’’

‘’Do you understand Y/N?’’ he stops me before I can even start to think about it.

‘’I understand.’’


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dunno why I wrote this I just like vans a lot XD

**~Rafe Adler~**

‘’I am going die! I am literally dying?!’’

‘’Don’t you think your overexaggerating a bit?’’

‘’Is this real life? Is it Christmas yet? Because I wished for financial stability and normal brains, this is like…’’

‘’Okay you need to calm down.’’ I state smirking and step forward closer to the shorter girl that breaks into a fit of giggles, as I place one hand around her waist and look at her ‘’They’re just shoes.’’ I point out, at the pair of them currently placed on the dining glass table before us. She sighs dramatically as I’ve expected her to do. Doesn’t help me stop the eye roll that follows, while she gently hits me over my chest.

‘’How dare you good sir?!’’ she goes on pretending to be outraged and shocked ‘’This are gifts from the gods, they are…’’

‘’Seriously Y/N.’’ I state and she breaks into proper laughter instead, throwing her head back while I can only watch her happy. Because despite the theatrics, she is genuinely happy and excited. About something as silly as a pair of shoes. That I bought behind her back. I noticed on her computer a bunch of things that she wanted, she has folders and everything organized.

Which I so just happened to stumble upon. And order a few things here and there, maybe all of them maybe not. But it’s completely worth the reaction she gave, when she first saw the boxes.

‘’Can we try them on?’’ she suddenly asks and looks at me with the most innocent eyes and expression ever, a timid demeanour switched on now. I’m left without words for a second not knowing how to react at her adorableness.

‘’Sure, yeah, I mean its why I bought them.’’ I reply to which she excitedly jumps and tugs me down, quickly pressing a kiss to my cheek, before still holding my hand she turns to the shoes. I feel heat spread to my cheeks, and I’m taken aback. Nobody in a long time made me blush. Blush like I’m a teenager again. Properly.

The shorter girl doesn’t even notice my situation to which I’m grateful. I watch as she takes a hold of one shoe and then let’s go of me, while I shake my head and reach for the pair of shoes I bought for myself. I’m not going to lie they didn’t look bad when I was buying things, so I did get some stuff for myself as well. Knowing what type of person my girlfriend is I think she’ll be glad and relieved when I’ll dress simply around, instead of the suits she always keeps a wary eye out not to ruin anything. That’s what she told me once, that she’s cautious whenever I wear the expensive clothing.

‘’Do they fit you okay?’’ I ask pulling out a chair, while she sits on the ground instead, reaching into her shoe.

‘’Gimme a moment…’’ she trails off and sticks her tongue out as she plus out a piece of rolled up paper from the shoe and goes for the other one. Meanwhile I look at my shoes but slide them both without any problems.

‘’This is what dreams are made of.’’ Y/N comments making me look as she has one shoe on, and then takes a breath making me shake my head.

‘’Should I be worried about your mental health?’’ I ask making her roll her eyes, but she focused on tying her shoes as I do as well.

‘’Don’t you give me no attitude mister. I’m perfectly normal.’’ She pauses and looks at me ‘’As normal as I can be.’’ She narrows her eyes trying to think of something else but it’s enough to make me laugh at her reaction instead and drop my right foot onto the ground comfortable in the new Vans. A whistle follows making me look at the sitting girl, as she looks from my feet upwards a smirk stretching across her lips ‘’Daamnnnnn…’’ she whispers ‘’You look hot.’’ She adds to which I raise my eyebrows.

‘’Because I put on shoes?’’ I ask her puzzled as she gets up onto her knees but, crawls over to stand beside me. And I freeze for a moment as she looks up at me with her E/C eyes.

‘’I’m just making a comment.’’ She states suddenly ‘’Your hot regardless of what you wear…or don’t.’’ she smirks mischievous as she picks herself up. Cheeky minx, that’s what she is. I grin back taking a hold of her hand pulling her against me.

‘’Same goes for you…but I do have to admit that I prefer it when you’re not wearing anything.’’ I reply back. Almost immediately her cheeks turn pink but a cocky smirk adorns her lips, as she chuckles now in an arrogant way. But it’s all a joke to her.

‘’Well doh, I am amazing.’’ She flips her hair to the side dramatically, causing me to chuckle at her chillness. But I can’t help but to just adore her as she takes a step back still holding onto my left hand while she strikes a weird pose, sticking her bum out, her left hand stretched up above her, one leg on her tiptoes while she throws her head back ‘’We dope girls, we’re flawless…’’ she sings as she turns with a glare to me before I burst into laughter, making her break as well, as she joins in.

‘’You are ridiculous, you know that?’’ I state when I’ve calmed down enough, and reach up to wipe the tears that have filled me eyes. It’s not so rare anymore the tears. Ever since I’ve met her, I noticed smiling and laughing became easy again. Because it wasn’t strained, I wasn’t forcing the smiles and laughs, I genuinely found her amusing.

‘’My middle name is ridiculous, hilarious, and genius.’’ She wiggles her eyebrows as she takes the step back to me, and let’s go of my hand as she reaches up, to carefully run her fingers over my closed eyes for a moment while I remain chuckling.

‘’Its M/N actually.’’ I reply back fondly as I open my eyes to look at her amused while she raises an eyebrow up looking unimpressed instead.

‘’Yeah whatever, details, details…’’ she waves her hand, and reaches to my hair, her fingers gently running across the right side of my head for a moment while she examines me, a small content smile settled on her lips, while I calm down watching her carefully ‘’There. Perfect.’’ She says smiling contently and meets my eyes.

‘’I love you.’’ In state and lean down to kiss her. But the kiss gets returned back. And I count it as progress. I still know, I just forced my feelings on her, something that I never imagined or anticipated would happen. But this…this is a sign of progress. And I can’t wait to go towards the goal with her.

(Picture not mine) :3


End file.
